MFU: Chronicles
by PrinceLumbreon
Summary: Rewright of My friend umbreon has been renamed to My Friend & Love Bre.   two side intersecting stories. The stories are: Love Triangle & Nathan's Scar. MalexMale, FemalexFemale, FemalexMale. TrainerxPokemon & PokemonxPokemon
1. How we met

**Author's notes: **Beginning chapter takes place six years in the past. Person's P.O.V. thought = (text). Someone else thought = ((Umbreon's thought)text). Person's P.O.V. speaking = "text". Someone else speaking = Umbreon "text". Pokéspeach translation, Aura speech, or reading something, but saying it in their head = 'text'. This story contains swearing, violence, blood, rape, death/killing, and lemons if you do not like this kind of story do not read will contain Guy x Guy mainly. I will almost write anything so send request PMs. I will do requests, but don't know if I will be able to make them or get right to them so don't keep sending messages saying "when, or why I haven't done your request." **Disclaim I do not own Pokémon**, but I do own the story and characters. Praise my mentor and lover guizel he helped in rewriting chapter 1 and possible be helping through out the other chapters. Please Read and Review.

Chapter 1: How we met

**Cody's P.O.V.**

This is a story of how a young kid by the name of Cody which is me met a young Pokémon an Umbreon to be precise. "I have known my friend since he was an Eevee and we have been working together now for approximately four years.. I guess I should take this to the beginning." I said while petting my closest friend the Umbreon who laid in my lap who was staring at Aurora, Pyro sat across from us next to the newest member of our team and next to the fire. Aurora "That's probably a good idea." He said leaning against the cave wall in-front of the fire and across from us. "Very well then, let me take you back to the very beginning." My story begins at the young age of eight I would often sneak out of the house so that I could spend my time practicing to become the best Pokémon master of all time.

A hard dream to follow as everyone at that time had pretty much the same dream. I figured the younger I practiced the better chance I would have, but I guess I was a little out of my league. I spent most of the time traveling through Eterna Forest marveling at the variety of Pokémon that I would come across and would constantly speak aloud to myself. "Some day I will have my very own Pokémon." One day however while traveling deeper into the forest then I had been before I came across a large bush with a small clearing just on the other side. The noises seemed to echo through the air, noises that were un-familiar to me. Peering through the thick growth of the bush in front of me, I could see standing a small distance away a group of Mightyena which were sun bathing in the sun next to an oak tree.

Along side three young Poochyena playing together. I watched as a thought came to me to catch one of the Poochyena being the young and naive boy that I was, I waited for my opportunity. As they played together, my chance came as one of the Poochyena had separated from the others and now stood in front of the bush in which I was hiding.

**Eevee's P.O.V.**

I had failed at hunting for the fourth morning since I was forced out my home by my parents. "Damn it! If I don't get food soon I'm going to starve to death." I let out a annoyed sigh closing my eyes. I lowered my head and opened my mouth as my tongue hung out as I let a out a loud yawn. The lack of food making me feel more tired. "I guess I should go back to my den to rest and try hunting for more food later." I began to walk back to my den while on my way back I noticed an old path. I stopped and stared at the path trying to think why it caught my eye. "Hmm... that is the..." Tears began to fill my eyes from painful memories of what happened at the spot at the end of the path. "Maybe I should go visit her grave." Wiping the tears away with my paw I walked down the old path.

**Cody's P.O.V.**

Taking the opportunity that had presented it self to me I reached through the bush with both hands and wrapped them firmly around the body of the Poochyena. As the Poochyena flailed and kicked to be free, I tried pulling it into the bush. A sudden cry from the young and frightened Pokémon alerted the Mightyena to its distress and to my location, I knew that I was in trouble and immediately let go of the young Poochyena. It ran away from me at a quick pace and ducked down behind one of the Mightyena, which along with the others released mighty growls while hunched down in an aggressive posture looking straight to me. Fear gripped my entire body as I began to panic realizing the huge mistake I had just made I wanted to back away and run, but the fear which was gripping my body would not allow me to do this, in fact it would not allow me to even scream.

Two of the Mightyena started to slowly move towards me their eyes filled with evil intent that only filled me with more fear and then as the young darted towards the oak tree in the center of the clearing the other Mightyena joined in approaching me. Fearing the worst I eventually managed to get control of my body just enough to start backing away from behind the bush and heading back to where I started. I could no longer see the Mightyena I could only hear their loud terrifying growls. Even though they where still on the other side of the bush my body would only allow me to make slow steps backwards. Still wrapped with fear as the sound echoed through my ears I continued to back up, but with my eyes fixated on the bush I was unable to see where I was walking and ended up backing into something.

My body shook with fear as I felt around trying to sense what it was I had walked into then releasing a sigh of relief I looked back noticing that it was only a tree. Then however, my fears were realized as I was no longer alone the bush rattled and as I turned back three black and gray figures leaped from behind the bush I was previously hiding in. It was the Mightyena they stood there for a second staring at me with eyes burning through me then releasing powerful barks simultaneously they lunged forward and sped towards me teeth flared as drool leaked down from their mouths.

**Eevee's P.O.V.**

Now in front of her grave more tears filled my eyes. "I'm sorry..." I lowered my head continuing to cry the tears rolling down my bright brown fur covered cheeks falling to the grass covered ground. "I'm sorry I.. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Since that day when that thing that changed our lives I vowed to become stronger. So I could protect others so that no one had to go through what I did or worse like she did, and I will make sure that will never happen again.

**Cody's P.O.V.**

This time although the fear still gripped me I knew I had to escape or face their anger. I managed to get up enough strength to begin running. Swinging round the tree my back was against I tore through the forest as fast as my young legs would allow, but I knew that this was not going to be enough as I could hear their rushing paws gaining on me. I screamed out as I ran hopping that someone would hear me and would save me from these Mightyena. "Help! Please help me!" I jumped and ducked under branches as my legs began to burn with the pain of fatigue I could feel the breath of the lead Mightyena behind me. Suddenly the pain in my left leg began to burn more fierce as several fangs penetrated my leg they had caught up and the Mightyena, which was leading the chase, had sunk its teeth into my lower leg just above my shoes.

The pain was intense and caused me to scream out as the blood began to leak from the bite. I fell to the ground landing hard on my chest as my leg remained in the Mightyena's grip. The others circled around in front of me and blocked any chance of escape their teeth flaring as they stared down at me their growls deafening me from such a close range. Fearing what was going to happen next and running out of options I screamed out again. "Help! Please anyone."

**Eevee's P.O.V. before Cody falls**

I was about to leave when I heard someone scream for help I rushed over to the ledge of the cliff side looking down I saw a boy running through the forest. As I continued to watch I saw he was being chased by three Mightyena. My blood was boiling with anger, but I wasn't sure if I should help him. ".. He is a human... were supposed to avoid them.. but..." I watched as the boy was caught by the lead Mightyena leading the chase. The Mightyena sunk his fangs into the boy's leg making the boy cry out in pain and fall to the ground the Mightyena not letting go. As the other two Mightyena surrounded him and caught off any opening for him to escape. I looked away and closed my eyes as I began to walk away I then heard the boy scream out.

? "Help! Please anyone." Suddenly I stopped in my tracks I felt deep inside me a dying need to help him. "... Why.. why am I feeling this desperate need to help him...? ..Ok.. ok.. I will save him!" I quickly ran to the edge of the cliff jumping down onto a lower ledge. Then jumping again back and forth to the lower ledges on the cliff making my way fast as possible to get to him.

**Cody's P.O.V.**

I now feared the worse as the bite from the Mightyena tightened more and the fangs sank in even deeper causing me to cry out one scream after another praying someone will hear. I knew however even if I some how managed to brake free of the biting grasp there was no way for me to out run them. As I lay there tears now rolling down my cheeks I thought of my parents which I was certain would be for the last time. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. As I lay there waiting for the finishing strike from the Mightyena in front of me I heard what sounded like a series of crying yelps emanating from the Mightyena in front of me. Still gripped with fear and in immense pain my eyes stayed shut, but my mind flooded with questions as to why the Mightyena were yelping.

Suddenly I felt the fangs that where in my leg retract from me and release their grip of my leg then sounds of the Mightyena's rushing paws running away from me. I couldn't believe it I was certain that I was going to die and yet the Mightyena for some reason had let go. Wanting to know the reason my eyes quickly opened wide as I glanced back around to my injured leg and saw the mess it was in. Several deep penetrating holes burrowed deep into my leg all seeping large amounts of blood just the site of this made me feel ill and light headed. Feeling as if at any second I would pass out I glanced around to try and spot the Mightyena and who it was that had saved me and had forced it to release its fangs.

I could not see the one who forced the Mightyena off of me or the Mightyena, but I did however notice that in front of me laid the two Mightyena that had blocked my escape both completely unconscious one laying inches from where I lay and the other against the nearest tree. I then looked around more to see where the one who bit me had gone. Not seeing it anywhere, I tried standing up, but the pain that filled my leg forced me to fall back down then suddenly as I once again laid there on my belly a small brown Pokémon flew past my sight. The small brown and cream colored Pokémon hit the tree that the other Mightyena was laying beneath and slowly raising to its feet it looked over to where it had flew from with fierce rage in its eyes.

I noticed that the Pokémon I was now looking at was an Eevee a young battered and bruised Eevee. The thought then crossed my mind was it this little Pokémon that saved me and struck down the Mightyena. I soon had my answer as the sound of breaking twigs came from beside me and as I turned to look a Mightyena with blood dripping from its fangs and staining the front of its mouth. A cut across its right eye with a trail of blood running into my blood on its mouth was standing over me glancing aggressively at the Eevee. As the Mightyena leaped over me and ran towards the Eevee, I noticed it was limping slightly and as it approached the Eevee who with fearless determination stared at the Mightyena charging, as I watched noticing again its speed decreasing.

So much so that the agile Eevee made little work of dodging out the way of what looked to be a bite attack the Mightyena slammed head first into the tree knocking itself to the ground. My vision started to become blurred as the blood continued to seep from my wound, but I managed to stay conscious long enough to see that as soon as the Mightyena stood back up shaking its head the Eevee charged. The Eevee ran towards the Mightyena's left side and using a extremely fast and powerful Tackle attack slammed into the Mightyena. The Eevee's powerful tackle knocked the Mightyena into the air and slammed into a distant tree then sliding down to the base of the tree. It looked as if the Mightyena would get back up as it was trying to stand, but failing to do so it collapsed to the ground and its eyes shut closed.

The little Eevee had managed to take down three powerful Mightyena I couldn't believe it. As my vision became more blurred and the world seemed to spin the last view was of a bruised Eevee stood in front me looking down at me with worry. Feeling grateful for what the Eevee did I wanted to thank it; as I began to speak. "Tha..." An with that my eyes closed as I slipped into unconsciousness wondering if I would wake.

**Conversation between the team in Cody's P.O.V.**

Aurora "Oh my goodness what happened next?" "I'm not sure what happened while I was unconscious?" Umbreon perked up and sat up in my lap as I continued to pet behind his ears. Umbreon "I can fill that in this is what happened while Cody was unconscious." Aurora "Ooh do tell.. an no leaving out any details please?" Pyro "Come on don't keep us in suspense." She said with smile in a playful tone. "Yeah I'm curious to I want to know what happened when I wasn't aware of what was going on.. and if its not to personal your thoughts during the events." I said with blush out of curiosity; he began to blush a bright red as well showing through his black fur on his face he happily smiled. Umbreon "Sure.. now.. where was I."

**Eevee's P.O.V. before Cody passed out**

(Ok I helped you I'm...) I turned around to face him seeing him in such a bad condition I looked at him with worry. ? "Tha..." Seeing that the boy had passed out from the loss of blood I began to worry more. "Hey are you all right?... Oh no!" Tears began to fill my eyes as spoke to him trying to think. "Just hold... on... please I don't want anyone to die again.. because I couldn't protect her she died, but I'm now protecting you.. so you can't die." I left him in the clearing to search for some leaves and a healing plant. I found some good leaves quickly I ran back to him I laid them down I began speaking to myself thinking out loud. "Now... where can I find one of those healing plants my parents taught me about... hmm."

Looking around for the healing plant I remembered noticing one of those healing plants near the base of the tree I hit earlier when I was fighting that Mightyena. I quickly ran back to the tree; I smiled happily to myself seeing it was still there and unharmed. I quickly gathered as many of the petals from it as I could and went back to him. I used some of the leaves to clean up his wound then I placed the petals in my maw and slowly chewed the petals from the plant. I continued to chew slowly closing my eyes not liking the taste, but I had to chew them until they were almost a paste. I spit it out into my paw and rubbed it over the wounds his body started tensing up. Remembering that it causes some stinging, but quickly it stopped and effectively numbed his leg to ease the pain.

I then wrapped his leg up with the rest of the leaves I gathered. I put pressure over each leaf to get them to stay having some difficulty, but I managed to keep them on his wound to stop the bleeding. Now that I saved him and helped him I let out a sigh in relief. "... Looks like I'm going to have take you back to my den so you can heal.. and so I don't have to worry about you while I try hunting again." I sighed again this time feeling annoyed as I dragged him back to my den.

**Cody's P.O.V**

As my eyes slowly began to open it, felt as if my leg was twice as big, but the first thoughts where not of my injury, but of where it was I now lay. The ground beneath me felt cold and hard as if laying on stone and the darkness that filled the area around me was not from my eyes weakened sight. Looking to my left struggling to open my eyes I realized I was laying inside what looked to be a cave and as my eyes eventually opened more I realized that this was indeed the case. Now my mind filled with questions once more the most obvious being how was it I ended up in here and who it was that had brought me into this cave. At this time, my mind was a complete blank as to what had happened, but slowly my memories returned in flashes and eventually after a short while I remembered everything.

Including the little Eevee that had saved my life. My mind then filled with a thought could it have been that very Eevee that had brought me to this cave and why was it that the Eevee attacked the Mightyena in the first place I doubted it did it just to save me there must have been another reason one I may never have answers for. As I looked down to the throbbing pain that was my leg I realized that not only was it not hurting as much, but that it was strapped up in a way with leaves which seemed to have acted like bandages and also stopped the bleeding it wasn't wrapped perfect, but it seemed to have worked. This is most likely what saved my life and allowed myself to wake up, as without it I feared my eyes would never have opened.

I wondered if Eevee was the one who done this and if so meaning that, it was now the second time that young Pokémon had saved my life. Who was he and how was he able to not only defeat three powerful Mightyena, but also have the knowledge to strap my leg in such a way. As I glanced down the cave, I noticed that I was close enough to the entrance to see out and looking to the sky, I could see that it was getting late, but unable to know the precise time I guessed roughly around six, which was way past my curfew. I did not worry about this though I knew my parents would be worried, but I was lucky to be alive so I knew they would forgive me. My leg suddenly released a small burning sensation it seemed whatever it was numbing, the pain was beginning to weaken allowing the pain to increase.

I released a small cry of pain, which was increased by the echoes of the cave, and a short time after I heard something approaching once more fear grabbed me, as I knew I would not be able to defend myself. More and more the fear grew until I was able to release a sigh of relief realizing that it was the Eevee that had entered the cave with a sad expression on his face. I slowly managed to sit up, but the moving caused my leg to burn even more and cry out again, which I noticed increased the worry on the face of the Eevee who looked in my direction. I also noticed that although the Eevee was strong he was rather thin it looked as though he had not eaten in a week and this made me worry and wonder as if this was the reason he entered the cave so upset.

He walked over towards me and walked right up to the leg which was strapped up and looking down to it again his face looked worried noticing as I did that the bleeding had started again. He quickly ran towards the entrance of the cave and it was a few minutes before he returned and with what looked to be more leaves hanging from his small mouth. He slowly pulled them along the cave floor towards me, dropped them down by my injured leg, and then began to remove the old blood covered leaves with some difficulty. I was curios how he had managed to get the first ones on and where exactly he had learned to do all this, but I decided not to ask and let him concentrate on what he was doing not as if he could give me an answer anyway.

Sitting up a bit more I leaned over and started to unwrap the old leaves Eevee seemed a little nervous about me being so close and backed off out my reach. He starred at me cautiously, but paying no heed, I continued to un-wrap the old leaves all the while wincing in pain and worrying at the site of the blood leaking out my leg. Eevee slowly started to approach my leg once more the look of pain on my face seemed to assure him I mean no harm still his eyes stayed fixed on me watching my every move. Not wanting to scare him I slowly sat back and let him continue now that the last leaf had been removed. One by one he grabbed a leaf from the small pile and using one paw held it over the wound all the while me wincing in pain at the pressure being placed on the open holes.

He would then use his other paw to wrap it round and tuck it under my leg which I lifted slightly so it would be easier for him although painful for me. It took a while for him to attach them and the pain was quite intense, but eventually the wound was bandaged up again and the pain seemed to have subsided at least enough for me to stop wincing in pain. Although a thought did pass through my mind to any serious long-term damage, but making me worry too much I halted that thought almost immediately. I looked over to Eevee who was once again leaving the cave I realized also that the sky was starting to darken and the temperature was starting to drop rapidly. It was some time before Eevee would return and the sky was now dark and filled with the white sparkles of night and just to the left top corner of the caves entrance a small illumination of the moon as it came into view.

"No doubt my parents are worried about me by now." I said to myself aloud then turned back to my thoughts as to what they where doing and how exactly I was going to get home when I couldn't even stand up. These thoughts soon faded and where replaced with a shivering sound from my body as the cold winds of night began to blow through the cave. A small breeze, but enough for me to wrap my hands around myself and feel the nip on my skin I tried to then rub my hands together in an attempt to heat them from the chilling air. I once again heard noises coming from outside the cave one that was familiar as it was the same sound as last time and the other the sound of twigs or some wood bending and cracking as if the trees branches where hitting and rubbing against one another.

A few seconds after hearing the noises a faint shadow like silhouette could be seen at the entrance of the cave. I couldn't believe how dark it was getting a while ago the cave was bright enough to see every stone now the far wall was barely visible. "Eevee is that you?" I shouted in an attempt to get a response, but the silhouette did not look like Eevee in fact it looked as though it had tentacles then as the moon rose more into site of the cave it lit up and the silhouette was revealed. It was indeed Eevee and the tentacles I could see were in fact twigs that Eevee had collected I now realized where it was Eevee had gone he had left to collect fire wood he must have known about the nights decrease in temperature.

This made me wonder if this cave was indeed Eevee's home or at least a temporary one at that being it was lacking even the smallest of essentials to be a viable living environment. Eevee slowly dragged the twigs he had collected and stacked them up in a sort of pyramid like structure a little away from me I must admit I was quite curios as to how the Eevee would start a fire with the twigs. I then got my answer he got as close as he could and raising his paw looked to his small claws and quickly struck the caves floor moving the scratch towards the stacked twigs. Sparks flew from the ground and his claws and then it hit me. That was clever I thought to myself. The sparks flew and hit the lower twigs, but nothing happened thus he struck the floor repeatedly increasing the rate in which he did so with each pass until he eventually stopped and held his paw to his body.

I could see that the constant strikes to the floor had done some considerable damage to his paw and claws, but was not strong enough to get the fire going I could see the disappointment and anger on his face as he went to try again raising his paw in the air. "Wait, please stop." I shouted. I sat up and pleaded with Eevee to stop what he was doing realizing the amount of pain he must be in and what more strikes could do to his paw I couldn't bare to think of him hurting himself any longer. Using my hands as legs knowing I would not be able to stand I shuffled my body around and dragged myself along the floor until I was by the fire the pain in my leg beginning to pulsate. I slowly made it to the stacked twigs and looked around the floor, but with very little light, it was difficult to see, but I managed to find two decent sized stones.

I raised myself up so I was sat by the fire my leg pointing to the side and holding a stone in each hand I lowered my right hand to the lower twigs and then raised my left hand high grasping the stone strongly. I swung down with my left hand and scratched the stone in the other hand over the top of the stone in my right causing it to spark. The sparks hit the twigs and smoked slightly then stopped. I struck it again and again the sparks increasing along with the smoking until eventually a small flame could be seen. Eevee looked on in amazement, but also he had backed off as the sound of the stones clashing together had spooked him I noticed for someone who was brave enough to take on the three Mightyena he seemed to be quite a fearful Pokémon.

I gently blew on the small flame enough to increase the size of the flame, but not enough to blow the flame out and eventually after several minutes, the cave was glowing with a roaring fire. Eevee headed back out a few times and collected more twigs in case the fire started to die down and as he did this I held my cold hands over the flames and allowed myself to get warm as once more I thought of home. Eevee had once again returned for the sixth time and had now collected enough twigs to last way into the night and once he placed the twigs onto the pile, he slowly made his way over and sat down next to the fire his beautiful brown and cream fur dancing in the breeze while illuminated by the light. I looked to him and noticed he sat quite a distance from me at least a few feet away I was wondering as to why he could take on powerful Pokémon, but became scared when getting close to myself.

Slowly as the time began to drift by we became more comfortable; I was now lying down on my side my arm lifted up under me. My other arm laying across my chest and across from me the Eevee now laying on his belly his paws out in front pointing to the fire with his head raised his eyes glaring into its glowing flames. The silence was starting to get to me I wanted to speak to him, but didn't want to scare him eventually I shook off the fear and opened my mouth and spoke. "Er, Eevee." I started he turned to me his stare into the flames broken. "I wanted to thank you for what you did back there." Eevee "Vee?" 'Huh?' He announced in a high pitched manner head tilting slightly. "You know for saving my life twice now."

Eevee "Ev vee." 'Oh, no problem.' He replied in a lower pitch then gazed back into the flames I looked to Eevee and could see that the flames where having an almost hypnotic affect on Eevee as his eyes where slowly starting to close. I realized he must need to rest after all he has done today I would be exhausted also as I continued to watch him out the corner of my eye I could see that he was doing the same. I could tell that even though he saved my life twice today he still for some reason did not trust me and was very cautious around me. I didn't want him to fear me or think of me as some sort of enemy so I tried to make small talk to get him to trust me, but the only thing that I could think to say was my name as I stared into the flames.

"My name is Cody by the way.. what's yours?" I added stupidly realizing what a dumb question that was. He didn't answer he just looked sharply out the corner of his eyes and shook his head slightly agreeing with my thought of it being a stupid question, but trying to bring it back and not let my mistake ruin things I tried to cover it up. "No nickname then.. I guess I shall just call you Eevee then." It seemed to work he looked less angrily and nodded turning back to the fire while resting his head in his paws and closing his eyes fully. I wasn't fooled however although he looked like he was sleeping I knew he was still awake his eyes still fixated on the flames and occasionally peering back at me. I guess he wasn't in the talkative mood and this was him telling me to be quiet I took the hint and spent the next hour or so sat in silence.

Trying to think of a way to get on his good side and for him to trust me. I continued to sit there in silence as time seemed to bleed one hour into the next it was almost impossible to know what time it was. I continually stared into the fire and leaning over adding wood when needed making sure that it wouldn't go out. I began to wonder would he ever trust me as I once again looked over to him he had now stopped pretending to be asleep and was once more staring into the flames as if revisiting past memories. It took almost all night before I finally thought of something to say. "I wish there was something I could do for you to repay you for saving my life." I spoke breaking the silence and his stare once more.

"I know." I said. He looked at me cautiously wondering what I was now up to and as I scooted over to him pulling my leg along carefully I managed to get up close to him. I knew this was dangerous however, I could tell from the way he was looking at me he was uncomfortable with me being so close and stood up turning to face me. I slowly reached out my hand to stroke him on the head, but fearing me as he did he let out a small growl and snapped at my approaching hand. Worried I had upset him and not wanting him to bite me, I pulled back my hand and scooted a little more back, to my previous location. I realized that was not a good idea and looked down upset I could see out the corner of my eyes which where now tearing up the Eevee felt bad about doing this and started moving towards me, but stopped and lowered his head to.

Then it hit me as he lowered his head upset I noticed his ribs showing through slightly I was right he had not eaten in some time I realized if I helped him like he did me it might show him I'm no threat. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to surprise you like that I was just trying to get you to trust me." He looked up for a moment almost smiling, but then quickly turned away for the first time since he saved me I had managed to get a smile. This made me smile as I could see I was starting to break down his defensive attitude and get through to him. I then thought of an idea, but for it to work I would need to know the precise location of the cave and since he could not tell me himself I had to find out. "Hmm now let me see."

I said aloud as I scurried over to the pile of twigs. "Nope not one here big enough." I could see out the corner of my eye that Eevee was watching every move I made and was curios as to what it was I was searching for amongst the pile of twigs. I then slowly started to scoot towards the cave entrance and Eevee started to panic as if worried I was leaving him alone I found this rather an interesting reaction considering he didn't like me. He darted up from where he was sitting and ran in front blocking my path outside with a scared look on his face. Eevee "Eevee eev eev vee." 'Wait you shouldn't leave the cave you could get hurt.' Although I didn't understand I knew he didn't want me to leave. "Don't worry Eevee I'm not leaving you I just assumed since you haven't eaten in a while and me all day you might like some food."

Eevee's ears perked up and his eyes bulged slightly. "So you like that idea." His ears fell flat and he looked to the side trying to act as though he didn't care, but I could tell by the way he acted the thought of food had cheered him up. I slowly moved him aside, which he did not like and as I did he once more jumped in front and signaling with his head that he would go. "Now if I'm not mistaken I'd say you were worried about me." He looked down trying to hide his expression I knew it was true, but didn't want to bring it up. "Besides I believe you already tried am I right?" His eyes almost filled with tears as his stomach growled with hunger. Eevee "Eevee." 'Yeah.' He said in a low upset voice. "Now don't you worry all I need is a branch to use as a staff or walking stick and I can head to the lake if I can find it."

Eevee started to jump about signaling that he knew where it was. "You know where it is from here?" Eevee "Vee!" 'Yes!' He said in a positive pitch. "Great then can you point me in the right direction?" Eevee hesitated at first then feeling his stomach growl decided to help he raised his paw and pointed it straight out the cave and slightly to the right I now knew where to go. "Ok Eevee I see a branch over there that's perfect I'm going to go get it and then I'll head to the lake and catch us some fish to eat." I could see that the idea of eating some fish made Eevee happy he even began to smile again, but as I headed for the cave entrance, he again tried to stop me. Eevee "Vee eev vee?" 'Can I go with you?' I knew what he was saying he wanted to go with me.

"You want to go with me don't you?" I asked. Eevee "Vee." 'Yes.' He replied nodding his head. "I'd like that, but if you came who would keep the fire going if it goes out how will we cook the fish or even stay warm?" He looked down and then to the fire and with a not so happy look agreed by nodding his head he then headed over to the fire and sat down next to it with his back facing the fire and his eyes on me. I could see he had a look of fear and worry as If he was afraid I wouldn't come back, but I wanted to reassure him of this. "Don't worry Eevee I wont be long if there is one thing I can do right its fish." He smiled, but I could still see he was worried. Not wanting to be gone to long I quickly crawled over to the stick I saw earlier which would make a perfect walking stick then grabbing it as I approached it.

I head towards the closest tree. Grabbing the base of the tree I slowly hoisted my self up until I was standing somewhat on my one good leg then as I leaned against the tree I positioned the stick and leaned against it. The stick worked great and soon I was heading in the direction Eevee had pointed hoping I would return soon with a nice fish for Eevee to enjoy.

**Eevee's P.O.V. before Cody leaves**

It had been some time now since the human had spoken to me asking me for my name and I was starting to enjoy the quiet although it still flustered me as to why I tried to help the human by bandaging his leg. It makes no sense I was told repeatedly by my parents to stay away from humans that they are all bad, yet for some reason this one is trying to be my friend. Why would this human want me as a friend anyway and why did I find it so necessary to help him I'm so confused. I continued to stare into the flames I could see out the corner of my eye the human constantly watching me, but I pretend not to notice. I find that staring into the flames remind me of happier times which seem to be so long ago so long that its hard to keep the memories intact I fear soon all I will remember is the bad.

Once more, he is staring at me it is starting to annoy me why does he keep looking over to me and what is going through his mind. I am starting to think that maybe my parents where right about human's maybe he is planning to capture me, but somehow I don't believe this to be true something inside me is telling me my parents are wrong at least about this human. Still I have to be careful if I turn my back on him perhaps he will try something and I can't take that chance. I was beginning to think we might go through the rest of the night without him saying anything, but unfortunately, I was wrong. As I sat there once more, staring into the flames my concentration was broken by his voice. He started talking about how he wished there was something he could do for me I couldn't believe it.

What is with this human why is he so desperate to be my friend. I just sat there and looked at him from the corner of my eye trying to figure him out that's when he began to move. Slowly he began to crawl along the floor and heading in my direction I started to worry as to what he was now up to. Little by little he pulled himself closer to me and eventually he was right up beside me now I didn't like this I started to panic and turned to face him. His hand reached out slowly and was heading straight for me I didn't know what to do I was panicking my instincts took over and before he could grab me I growled and lunged at his hand. He immediately pulled away then I realized he was not going to grab me he was going to stroke me my inability to trust had made me attack him.

I felt so bad for what I did and when I looked over I noticed he was trying to hold back tears I had made him upset, but how could I show him I'm sorry without seeming weak. I could hear him speaking, but my mind wrapped in guilt wouldn't allow me to hear him I was just feeling so guilty why was it I save his life, but wont allow him any where near me what's wrong with me. A short time went by as the guilt continued to build inside me I continued to shout and scream at myself inside my head hopping to get some sort of answer as to how I ended up in this mess. All I could think of was me seeing him laying there his eyes closing as his leg leaked blood I was going to leave, but looking at him I just couldn't.

Why, why was it I couldn't walk away he's just a human I should have left him there and return to my den, but I didn't what was it about him that forced me to help. I continually searched my mind for answers, but only found more questions when my search was cut short by the sounds of his movement once more. I instantly snapped out of my guilty stares and looked over to see what he was now up to, but this time it was the twigs he was moving towards. I didn't get why though he had just added to the flames a few moments before he tried to stroke me there was no need for more to be added. Then I noticed he wasn't adding to anything in fact he was searching for something one by one I watched as he looked over the twigs then stopped announcing that none where good enough.

Good enough for what I wondered what was he searching for amongst the pile of twigs that's when I noticed him heading for the entrance. I don't know what came over me suddenly I was jumping in front of him trying to plead with him not to leave the cave for his own safety. Why, why was I so worried about his safety what was it about this human that kept me trying to save his life. I pleaded with him more, but then he told me the reason for his leaving he told me that he wanted to get me some food. No one had ever offered to get me food before and the thought of this made my mouth water and perked me up. I couldn't believe it his leg was badly damaged I had just attacked him and yet he was willing to leave the safety of the cave and forage around to find me food.

What is it with this human why is he being so nice to me then it hit me was I actually starting to like this human as I realized I was smiling. I immediately tried to hide it, but I knew it was too late he had already noticed that is when he headed for the entrance again. It was then I realized I didn't want him to leave, but not because of his safety because I was starting to like having him around and I didn't want to be on my own again. I finally had my answer to some of the questions I had indeed I started to like this human and I actually appreciated all he was doing for me. If my parents were here and could see me actually liking a human I would never hear the end of it they would probably kill me why me. He then asked me about the lake he wanted to know if I knew where it was.

Which I did I had been there before and knew exactly which way to go. I wanted to keep it to myself and tried to hide the fact I did, but the talk of food had reminded me just how hungry I was and I couldn't resist. I lifted my paw and pointed between two trees that where sort of forming an arc it was straight that way I had actually told him. I couldn't believe I had pointed him in the direction, but I was so hungry my stomach started to growl and the pain from it being so empty began to return the pain I had managed to bury. I wanted to go with him, but he knew this and told me that I couldn't because if I did who would keep the fire going in his absence. He was right and looking at the fire I nodded in agreement not that I was happy about him going without me in fact for the first time in ages I was scared to be on my own again.

**Eevee's P.O.V. continued after Cody left**

It seemed like forever had past since he left to collect some food and was starting to think maybe he just wasn't coming back. My fear started to grow what was wrong with me I have been on my own for some time now and I have never been scared well maybe a little, but never like this. In fact I liked being on my own I enjoyed it so why is it without him around I become scared that I will be alone could it be I do like him and finally having someone who cares about me has stopped me wanting to be alone anymore. I guess I did like the way he kept staring at me and it was fun messing with him, but when he tried to stroke me if I liked him why would I attack him like that. I am so confused there is no way I like a human just no way I can't, no, no, no I just can't.

I was fighting what felt like an emotional war in my head over whether or not I liked him, but then all I could think about as I stared out of the cave was where is he. I lowered my head and slowly closed my eyes and for the first time since I left and not over her a tear rolled down my cheek as a voice in my head said. "No body wants me." I was just about to give up hope of seeing him again when suddenly my ears perked up I could here the small footsteps of someone approaching in the distance echoed by the cave. I rushed to the entrance and closing my eyes I concentrated lifting my ears and listening to the sounds of the forest trying to locate where the footsteps where coming from. It took me a second or two, but I had located the direction in which the footsteps where coming from and the direction they where heading.

There was now no doubt in my mind I knew exactly who the footsteps belonged to it was Cody he was indeed returning and my body seemed to be reacting to this news. It seemed the news of Cody's arrival had caused me to smile, become over excited and begin to jump around happily this was not like me and I didn't want Cody to see me like this. I quickly got a hold of myself and headed back over to the fire and laying down I rested my head in my paws trying to slow my breathing while pretending I was asleep.

**Cody's P.O.V before he returns**

As I slowly limped through the thick brush of the trees I could see the lake directly ahead through a small gap in the branches. For a while I thought I had gotten myself lost and that I would never find the lake or that cave again but finding it cheered me up and soon we would be enjoying a delicious meal. Arriving I sat down by the edge of the lake while I marveled at its beauty although the sun was starting to rise in the distance the stars where still clear in the sky above and their reflections where illuminated on the water making it sparkle. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold, but I was here for a reason and I immediately snapped out of my awe like stare and using the staff I used as a crutch and my shoe laces plus a rock I had picked up beside me I managed to fashion a crude fishing rod.

It wasn't perfect, but it would do to catch a few fish I carefully cast out the line and it entered the water with a crumb of candy I had in my pocket. It was some time before anything happened, but sitting here on the embankment of the lake reminded me of a time in the past. When I was a little younger and my father took me on my first fishing trip. We must have been sat there for about seven hours talking and carrying on while our lines dangled over his old boat and when the sun set he wrapped me up in his blanket he brought and I fell asleep in his lap.

**Conversation between the team in Cody's P.O.V**

"We never did catch any fish, but it was one of my most favorite memories of me and him because we spent the whole day together days like that are too few indeed." (But that was before he left mom and took away my closest friend and pet I named him Riley.) Aurora "That's an incredible story me and my father never did anything like that well I never met my father neither did my partner do that.. oh! but please continue." (Partner...? Now I'm getting more interested about Aurora.) (Umbreon's thought) Partner...? Now I'm getting more interested about him.. hmm I wonder if I can learn anything important?) "... Well as I was saying."

**Cody's P.O.V returning**

It took me some time before the first fish began to bite and it was a struggle to get it out of the water only having one leg as support, but eventually I managed and pulled it out. It wasn't the biggest fish and nothing really to boast about, but it was enough to give us a meal then I thought of Eevee. He has not eaten in ages, another one couldn't hurt. I cast the line back out after putting the first fish down and then waited for a second to bite and after an hour or so I was in luck the line began to tug. This one I could tell by the way it fought it was bigger, but eventually I managed to pull this one out too and now with both fish a small one for me and a larger one for Eevee I could finally head back. Removing the laces from the staff I re-laced my shoes and then once more leaning against a nearby tree I used the staff as a cane and limped back towards the cave.

Carrying the fish in one hand and the staff in another it was hard dodging under and over the logs of fallen trees, but I managed and eventually after what seemed like forever I reached the cave. By now the sun was starting to rise hinting the time to be early morning, but again I was no where near guessing exactly what time it was. I could see the cave up ahead and for a split second I could have sworn I saw Eevee jumping at the entrance. I continued forward and as I reached the cave and entered I could see Eevee laying there by the fire asleep or so he liked me to think, but I could see his struggling to control his breathing. It was him I saw at the entrance to the cave and he seemed very excited, but not wanting him to feel embarrassed or anything I pretended I didn't see him and sat down a little away from him.

I placed the fish down on the ground between me and Eevee and added some more wood to the fire. Once again using my laces and the staff I attached the fish to the staff then using two other twigs made a spit to cook the fish over the fire. I first cooked the larger fish as I knew it would take longer and as I did the scent filled the cave and was quite pleasant. Eevee pretended to wake up as if he had been asleep for ages and his nose twitched looking to the big fish his mouth almost began drooling in excitement. "Don't worry Eevee you will be eating first I know how hungry you are so you can have the larger one." I could see the look of surprise on his face as although both the fish where of decent size the one I was cooking was clearly bigger by a lot.

I knew the look on his face he was surprised I guess he thought I was going to give him the small one. Finally the fish was cooked it took me a while, but finally it was done and carefully I removed it trying not to burn myself as the stick was now hot and the fish very hot. I passed it to Eevee "There you go now be careful it has bones don't want you to choke so eat it slowly besides its hot." He looked at me again as if surprised over my concern for his well being which I was he had saved my life twice I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. I began work on cooking the second for myself, but it only took half the time being smaller and once it was cooked I began to eat slowly. I looked over and Eevee had completely eaten his fish and I could see the happiness on his face as he licked the juices from his lips.

Once I had finished mine I looked again Eevee had scooted closer towards me and had started to fall asleep in fact he was so close his ears where against my leg. I wanted to stroke him, but remembering what happened last time I was a little hesitant. I slowly reached down my hand and pressed it gently to Eevee's head he immediately woke up with shock and sat up I removed my hand. Eevee then did something I was not expecting he lowered his head for a moment then looking to me he nodded and leaned his head towards me. I couldn't believe it after everything I had done he was finally allowing me to stroke him I gently reached over with my hand and placed it back on his head. He laid back down as my hand slowly stroked from the top of his head down to his lower back and I could see by his face he enjoyed it.

Eevee then closed his eyes resting his head on his paws as I continued to stroke him and as he yawned I did also. Realizing even though the sun was rising I was tired I also needed some sleep so I laid down next to Eevee closing my eyes and eventually I too fell asleep. When I finally woke up I realized the sun was now high in the sky and the pain in my leg had returned once more the bandage was wearing off keeping the pain at bay. So I headed back out using the stick while trying not to wake Eevee and grabbing the same leaves as Eevee used I returned to the cave and removed the old ones replacing them with new. By now Eevee had also woke up and as I finished tying the last one I began to re-lace my shoes.

"Eevee have you seen the sun its high in the sky I have been gone from home so long they must be terrified." Eevee looked to me upset realizing this also. "I can't thank you enough for what you had done for me, but if I don't head home my parents are going to freak they probably are right now and worrying where I am." Eevee looked sad at first, but then understanding what I said nodded his head and then walking to the entrance to the cave pointed towards the trees. Eevee "Eevee, eev, ev." 'The city is that way from here.' "Is that where my home is?" I asked wondering if that's where he was pointing. Eevee "vee." 'Yeah.' He said nodding. "Oh thank you!" I said as I dived to my knees wrapping my arms around him and hugging him close my eyes closed.

As my eyes opened I could see at first my hugging him was just making him feel awkward, but then I could see he was blushing and smiling. I placed him down on the floor of the cave and thanked him once more. "Thank you Eevee I will never forget what you have done for me." After I said this I slowly began to walk towards the direction in which he had pointed me in while trying to ignore the pain of diving to the floor like that. It was some time after I left the cave that I could start to see the rising of smoke from the small town in which I lived. I thought on what I could tell them I knew they would never believe an Eevee saved me so I would just lie and say I didn't know why they left. I could see through the trees the back garden of my house I was almost home when I could here something behind me approaching fast.

I turned around and just as I did I was gored to the ground my eyes closed as I hit the ground and when I finally opened them I saw Eevee who was sitting on my chest. He just sat there smiling at me his bushy tail was wagging from side to side and I could see the small remains of tear lines now dried he had been crying. "Eevee! its you.. you scared me." I said as I sat up and Eevee climbed off me. I could see the look of sadness in his face. "I am glad to see you.. but why have you been following me?" His head lowered and he began to blush. "Oh I see you wanted to come with me." He smiled and nodded his head wagging his bushy tail again. "I wish you could, but after everything that's happened my parents are already going to be mad they will just tell me I'm too young to have a Pokémon even one who saved my life."

I could see that Eevee was upset as he began to leave. "Wait Eevee!.. please perhaps I could think of something, but my parents can never find out at least until I get my license." Eevee perked up and turning around jumped back on top of me. "Ok.. ok Eevee please get up." He climbed off me and sat by my feet as I stood back up. "First I have to go and show my face.. my parents must be worried sick by now and I have a lot of explaining to do please wait…" I looked around. "There do you see it the hollow tree it's big and it perfect." Eevee knew where I was going with this and he rushed over to take a closer look and upon his inspection he came back out and nodded his head to signal that he liked what he would be calling home at least for a short while.

I wanted to bring him home and explain that it was him who saved me and they owed him a place to stay, but I knew they would never believe that. "Ok you stay here and I'll be back as soon as I can." I headed back to the house after hugging Eevee good bye he entered his temporary home and I walked towards the back garden. Eevee's new home wasn't far in fact my garden was just about twenty feet away in human terms anyway and it could be seen from his home. Once I entered the back garden I heard the door fly open and a familiar voice shout from the door way. Cody's mom "Oh my boy! look at you what happened I've been worried sick?" My mother ran over and practically threw herself at me. "Well mother as you can see it's a long story, but after a long hot bath I'll be happy to tell you."

After she almost hugged me to death heading towards the house being dragged by the embrace of my mother and before I entered the house I looked over to the tree line and could see Eevee stood there smiling as he turned around and disappeared into the trees. "I'll see you later my friend." I whispered as I entered the house and my mother closed the door. After a long hot bath I eventually head down stairs and began to tell my parents what had happened. Starting with my sneaking out and then trying to capture a Poochyena leading to me running for my life from the Mightyena getting bit and having to wait in the cave not being able to walk. After I was done they told me I had quite an adventure and tomorrow they would get my leg seen too by a doctor.

I know they knew I was hiding something, but I wasn't going to tell and I know they knew I wouldn't so they kept quiet as I went to bed to rest my leg. That night when they went to sleep I snuck out into the back garden and waiting by the edge of the forest line was Eevee. Even though I couldn't walk I sat there and we played together all night and as the sun came up I returned to bed hugging Eevee good night as he returned home starting what I knew to be a beautiful friendship. Three years I had now been training to be the top Pokémon trainer and working towards my license along side Eevee who had been helping me. My leg had healed by now, but the mark will always be there a permanent reminder to what happened on that day and how I met my friend Eevee. Every day we trained and played together and soon I would get my license he was getting stronger also every day and soon I knew we would start a journey together just me and him.


	2. Test of true firendship

**Author notes:** Chapter two takes place three years after chapter one also **warning slight / mild rape**. **Disclaim I do not own Pokémon**, but I do own the story and characters. Being myself I'm naturally curious and as a writer / thinker I would like to know. Would you like me to add parts on to the test, for example the test I skipped to the last part? **If you would like to answer my question pm me. **Please Read and Review.

Chapter 2: Test of true friendship

**Cody's P.O.V**

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock ringing in my ear I groggily sat up and stretched. Once my eyes fully opened I looked at the alarm clock and turned it off the alarm then reading the time and date out loud to myself to fully wake myself up. "7:30 June tenth... 7:30 June tenth!" Today is the my eleventh birthday and the retake day to get my Pokémon trainer licenses. I quickly got dressed putting on my dark gray khaki shorts and my white long sleeve shirt. Then tying my yellow and gray sneakers I finally put on my short sleeve maroon shirt and red an black Pokétch, then fixing my black with red streaked hair I went down stairs and ate breakfast. Mom "Are you looking forward to today your going to get your licenses aren't you?"

"Yeah I can't wait I'm psyched..." I quickly finished my cereal and piece of toast. "Well I better be going can't be late." I ran out the door barely ten feet away from the house when I heard my mom's voice. Mom "Cody you forgot your backpack!" I quickly turned around and ran back to the house and took my backpack from her and quickly swung the left strap over my shoulder. "Thanks mom!" I then took off running again heading to the school yelling to her. Bye mom!" She quickly yelled back to me before I got out of ear shot. Mom "Good luck dear!" I ran as fast my legs could take me I certainly was a lot faster then I used to be. Maybe I'm faster than those Mightyena from before I laughed to myself at the thought.

I came running through the gates and saw the examiner he was standing in front the of the school next to the doors I stopped in front of him to catch my breathe. Examiner "You just barely made it." He pulled out his pocket watch and opened it. Examiner "8:55 a few more minuets and you would have had to wait another year." "Yeah... No need to worry... Because I made it now and I'm going to pass Alexander." He gave me happy smile and ruffled my hair I also began to smile. Alexander Test Examiner "Well you defiantly seem confident now get in there." I slowly walked in and sat down at my desk. To become a Pokémon trainer you had to take a test a three part test. The first part tests to see your knowledge about using all the gear that will become essential while on your journey.

Part two of the test, tests you to show the proper way to take care of your Pokémon. Finally the last part of the test a Pokémon battle. I easily completed the first two parts of the test it was the third part of the test I failed last year, but I have improved and I'm confident about passing. I patiently waited for my turn to take the final test a few hours passed then Alexander came back in the room. Alexander Test Examiner "Ok I need Nathan and Cody to come to the battle arena." I got up and followed the boy named Nathan in front of me he had light blonde hair and wore a black jacket over a white and orange striped shirt and black jeans with tan boots. We walked down a short white hospital style hallway and walked through two double red doors.

Once we I arrived I noticed the test area had changed since I last saw it the battle field was added on to. The once smooth gray floor was now covered in dirt with a few boulders strewn across the filed. The room was now larger it was about three floors, but you could only access the second floor. At the entrance of the room was two openings either side of the doors was two flights of stairs in both openings leading up to the second floor where there was bleachers on both sides of the room. I noticed lots of Pokéballs on shelves across the room on both sides. Alexander Test Examiner "Ok your going have a one on one battle select a Pokéball and get ready, oh and the Pokéballs are not labeled so this will make it more interesting."

I walked past a few shelves with Pokéballs then stopped at the third shelve I noticed the Pokéball with a gold star on it. "Um... Alexander remind me why some Pokéballs have Stars on them." Alexander Test Examiner "Some people who used the Pokémon inside selected that one to be their partner on their journey." I then remembered talking to a girl named Ashley she wore a yellow an black jacket over a light pink shirt and black tank top around her neck was a black collar attached in-front of the collar was a frozen stone she also wore dark brown khaki pants she had long dark red hair and a white hat with a pink Pokéball logo and a pink glove on her left hand and a blue glove on the other her shoes were blue an white sneakers.

She said that she had failed a year ago as well. She retook the finale part of the test before I did. The partner she chose was an Eevee she said she wanted to nickname her, but she couldn't take her yet until everyone has taken the finale test.

**Flashback a little while ago Cody's P.O.V**

As I waited to take the final part of the test another sad student came from the testing room he then walk towards the exit. Shortly after the boy had left a girl came back with really happy expression on her face and came sat two seats away from me. Ashley "Hello my name is Ashley.. whats yours?" I turned to look at her and smiled as I replied. "My name is Cody nice to meet you." She smiled back at me before she spoke again. Ashley "Like wise.. so is this your first time taking the test?" I blushed a bit in embarrassment of her question. "Oh.. um.. no this is my second time taking the test." She let out a sigh of relief and then smiling again. Ashley "That is a relief I thought I was the only one, this is my second time taking the test as well."

My blush faded and I smiled again to as we continued to talk for a while. Ashley "If you want to I will let you use my Eevee, her ball is the first ball on the third shelf to the left." I looked at her curiously as she smiled at me happily. "Why are you trying to help me?" Ashley "I'm just a nice person who likes to help people... and besides your sort of cute hehe." She began to blush as she smiled at me I also began to blush again from what she said then smiling. "Uh.. thank you I might just do that."

**Flashback over Cody's P.O.V**.

I picked the Pokéball up and smiled to myself, I was expecting my Eevee friend would evolve into an Umbreon. So I wanted to use her Eevee so I could get an idea of what moves he would learn and use. I then walked over to the testing area and saw Nathan was ready to battle as well. Alexander Test Examiner "Ok are both trainers ready to battle?" Nathan "Ready." "Lets get started!" Alexander Test Examiner "Ok this will be a one on one battle between Nathan from Twinleaf Town and Cody from Enterna City with that let the battle begin." Nathan "Standby for battle." "Eevee lets go." We both quickly activated the Pokéball we selected and through them up and towards each other. Then two bright lights appeared in front of both of us.

In front of Nathan was an Elekid who seemed confident he began letting out large amount of static discharge trying to intimidate me and Ashley's Eevee I selected. In front of me appeared the Eevee Ashley told me about the Eevee. She was defiantly pumped she was jumping around and moving around really fast she let out an aggressive growl at the Elekid. We both quickly caught the Pokéball we chose I then deactivated and put the ball on my belt loop for Pokéballs Nathan quickly put the ball in his jacket pocket. Nathan "Elekid use low kick!" The Elekid started run at her luckily I thought quicker than the Elekid moved. "Eevee use quick attack to jump over the Elekid." The Elekid's attack missed her as she easily jumped over him.

"Eevee now use quick attack again to build speed then strike with tackle." The Eevee slid as she landed and turned around quickly charging at the Elekid. She slammed right into the Elekid's side sending him skidding back a few feet dealing some serious damage he fell to one knee, but quickly got back up and ate a sitrus berry that he was holding onto and was almost back to full power. (Nathan's thought) So that's his battle style..) Nathan "Nice combination, but don't think you have my Elekid beat.. Elekid use quick attack then strike with brick break!" In a blink of an eye the Elekid ran at Eevee with a white light behind him. "Eevee dodge it!" She jumped up trying to get over and behind the him again, but the Elekid hit with brick break like a upper cut hitting her in the chest.

The Elekid sent her into the air, she let out a loud yelp in pain. Nathan "Elekid use thunder shock!" The Elekid quickly struck her again before I could tell her to get out the way of the Elekid's attack. She let out a louder yelp in pain causing me to freeze up for a second from hearing her scream in so much pain. She must be in immense pain, she was coming back down fast her eyes were shut. I realized the she was knocked out feeling scared and worried for her. If she didn't wake up the fall could seriously hurt her or worse I couldn't freeze up again I screamed out. "Eevee!" She quickly reacted to my voice her eyes opened and she flipped herself so she would land on her paws. "Phew that was close are you ok?" She was very tired she was panting heavily.

Eevee "Eve... eevee." 'I'm... fine.' She replied in a stern high pitch she also ate her berry and was back in her energetic personalty. Nathan "Elekid brick break now." "Eevee dodge it!" She just jumped back side to side stepping out of the Elekid's attack. Nathan "Brick break keep it up." "continue to dodge and wait for my cue." Eevee "Eve!" 'Alright!' She continued to jumping back occasionally jumping to the side the Elekid was starting slow down, but so is Eevee. "All right use double team now." The Elekid was surrounded by the copies of her confused it stopped in the middle of the circle she made around him. Nathan "Now what...?" I began to smile they have no idea what to do now is my chance. "Eevee now use sand attack."

She turned around and kicked up sand at the Elekid and so did the copies it caused a big dust cloud never Nathan nor could the Elekid could see. "Use quick attack back to back." She began running in out of the cloud she previously created every time she go in then come out I heard the Elekid yelp out from the constant strikes to its body. An since double team effect was still working the copies did the same thing and they couldn't tell which was the real one. Nathan "Argh... Elekid use thunder shock on the ground around you." The Elekid shot thunder shock at the ground in wide burst getting rid of the copies I then heard her yelp out in pain. Once the cloud faded away I saw Nathan smirking Eevee was few feet away now breathing heavily so was the Elekid.

"Eevee use double team again then run around in circle and wait for my cue." She quickly used double team and sprinted around the Elekid. I quickly spoke at whisper only myself and Eevee knowing what I said thanks to knowing Eevee have really sensitive ears. Luckily Nathan was to busy thinking what to do, not noticing me telling Eevee what to do next. Nathan "Really same tactic again this is going to be easy win Elekid use thunder shock on the ground in a wide burst around you." The Elekid quickly spun its arms then shooting the thunder shock around in the circle of the running Eevee copies they were all hit except the Eevee herself. Nathan "What!" "Haha you fell for it Eevee tackle attack." She had hid behind one of the rocks in the blind spot of the Elekid during the double team chase.

Luckily Nathan and neither did the Elekid notice this. She quickly jumped out from her hiding place and slammed into the Elekid's back sending him flying a few feet back. They both were breathing heavy the next attack will decide the battle. "Eevee use quick attack to build speed and strike with tackle!" Nathan "Elekid use brick break!" They charged at each other a bright light coming from behind her and sparks coming from Elekid's left pulled back arm. The two attacks clashed a small explosion happened causing a lot of smoke once the cloud faded both Eevee and Elekid slid back an stood in front of me and Nathan. Eevee and the Elekid were both smiling, but then their eyes closed and they both collapsed to ground knocked out.

Alexander Test Examiner "Both Pokémon are unable to battle this battle is a draw." "I was so close..." I pulled her Pokéball from my belt loop and activated it then I pointed it at the Eevee "... Return you tried your best." A red laser came from the Pokéball and brought her inside. Nathan "Is that the best you can do?" Nathan did the same he then grunted and kicked the ground. Nathan "So now what happens?" Alexander Test Examiner "Well looks like your both going to have to wait another year." Both me and Nathan had a shocked and upset expression both feeling upset we spoke. Nathan and Cody in unison "You have to be kidding me." We both turned and looked at each other both feeling annoyed that the other said the same thing.

He turned away from me making me more annoyed by his attitude I then turned back to Alexander and spoke. "I was supposed to be a trainer a year ago I can't wait another year." Alexander Test Examiner "Hahaha..." Nathan turned and looked at Alexander I also looked at him both of us with a confused look on our face. Cody and Nathan in unison "What's so funny?" Alexander Test Examiner "You guys are so easy... I'm messing with you guys.. since it's a draw you both graduate." "Really no messing around?... Yeah awesome, yes, yes, yes!" Nathan "Grumble grumble..." I couldn't hear what he was saying he was talking under his breathe, but he was smiling so he must have been happy about being a trainer as well.

Alexander Test Examiner "Ok I need Nathan to come the next room Cody you can go wait in the waiting room you came from earlier and put the Pokéball on the converter belt." "Ok!" I said with joy and being really excited. They walked into another room and shut the door leaving me on my own for a little while. I walked over to the small opening in the wall and put the Pokéball on the converter belt and then back through the the two double red door and hallway back to the waiting area. I walked back into the waiting room and sat back down at my chair. It seemed like hours had passed since I came back; not seeing Ashley I guessed she went to the restroom or somewhere. I looked to my wrist and read the time off my red and black Pokétch '2:30 P.M.'

"So did you pass?" I heard a familiar voice behind me I turned around to face Ashley with a smile on my face she also had a smile on her face. "Yeah I finally passed I owe it to your Eevee." Ashley "Your welcome if I hadn't told you might not have passed so have you..." She stopped when her Eevee jumped up in her lap. Ashley "Oh hey girl how you feeling?" Eevee "Eevee eve, eev eevee." 'I feel great, I was so strong with some guy's strategy.' "Hey Eevee that was good battle wasn't it?" The little Eevee turned to me surprised to see me she jumped up in my lap and snuggled up against my chest. Ashley "Wow she really likes you." "I think she is just happy to see me and I think she liked by battle technique." Ashley "Hmm... how did you battle with her?"

"I watch lots of contest battles and knowing Eevee are very nimble I used contest style battling and combination battling." I began to gently rub the Eevee behind her ears she closed her eyes and laid down. Ashley "Huh I guess I should battle with her like that... oh that reminds me what Pokémon are going to choose to be your partner?" I was about to answer her when I noticed Eevee got up she started sniffing my shirt and began snuggling against my chest again. Ashley "Wow she is really affectionate towards you." I began to blush from feeling so happy from the constant rubbing of her head against my chest. "Oh she must smell my friend an Eevee I have been playing and training with him for a three years now."

Ashley "Hehehe..." She began to laugh seeing, I was blushing I quickly turned my face away from her. Ashley "Maybe she is his sister?" "Yeah who knows.. oh! that reminds me I decided that he should be my partner once I leave I'm going to ask him." Ten minutes passed while talking to Ashley when Nathan came back through the door and walked on out the door past us and left the trainer school. Alexander came walking back through holding three Pokéballs and two Pokédex. Alexander "Ok Cody and Ashley here are your Pokédex these are the only ones we have left so you wont be able to pick what color." I went to grab the cobalt blue and black Pokédex in his right hand, but Ashley quickly snatched it from his hand.

I turned to look at her with surprised look wanting the Pokédex she took I spoke. "Come on Ashley take the other one, I don't want to be seen with a pink and white Pokédex." She turned to look at me with a deviant grin then stuck her tongue out at me. Ashley "Nope first come first take." I exploded and ranted in my head about how much she annoyed me right now. (Why you little half pint midget.. I ought to.. oh!.. you jerk!.. wait a minute just calm down and think... hehe I got it!) "Whatever I wanted this one any ways." She laughed a bit before speaking. Ashley "Than it's settled!" (Darn it she didn't fall for it, well I guess I owe her for helping me.) I sighed in defeat and took the pink and white Pokédex.

Alexander "Since Ashley you have decided to make the Eevee your partner you can leave, Cody you need to pick a partner." "Oh no need I got an Eevee back in the Enterna Forest waiting for me." Alexander "Hmm... well your still going to need protection while walking through the forest to get to him who knows what could happen while on your way to him." I smiled towards Alexander and held out my hand in a no thanks position. "I don't have to worry his den is not that far from the entrance of the forest." He started to frown and shook his head. Alexander "If you don't choose one of these Pokémon to be your partner I can get your license provoked." I lowered my head saddened of the thought getting another Pokémon as my partner instead of the Eevee I have bonded with.

"Fine... I will choose one." I lifted my head and looked at the three Pokéballs in his left hand. Each of the Pokéballs had crest on it the one on the left had a falling leaf on it, the one in the middle had flames on it, and finally the last ball had a rain drop on it. I grabbed the one with the flames on it I tossed it up in the air a bright light appeared in front of me and once the light disappeared in front me standing was a Chimchar. Alexander "would you like to nickname her?" "Uh... sure." I bent down to her so that I was eye level with her, she looked back into my eyes with interest and curiosity at what I would say. "My name is Cody I think I will nickname you... Pyro." The Chimchar happily jumped up and down and did a back flip.

"Hehe... looks like you like it." I held out her Pokéball and pointed at her. "Return..." I slowly took my back pack off and put her ball in my bag. Alexander "I'm sorry Cody, but I care about your safety so that is why I want you take a Pokémon with you." He then walked past me and bumped into me then and continued back through the door he came in. I began to tear up at the thought of the Eevee not being my partner. Ashley reached out and put her hand on my shoulder. Ashley "Cody are you all right?" "I'm fine..." I said then reaching in my back pack and pulling out Pyro's ball. I let Pyro back out of her ball she looked up at me wondering why I let her back out in the same room. I bent down to her again; with a serious face I began to speak.

"Ok here is the thing your not my partner your apart of my team though, my partner is and always will be the Eevee I know." Pyro looked a little saddened, but quickly nodded her head understanding me and began to smile again I then returned her back to the ball and put it in the bigger pouch of my back pack. "Well I better be going I'm late I was supposed to been to are meeting spot hours ago." Ashley "See you later Cody hopefully he joins you!" After training to become a trainer and going to see Eevee for three years I'm now an official trainer I just got my trainer licenses. "Eevee is going to be so happy to see me." I was walking on the path back to my house and the route to the Enterna Forest when I felt something in my pocket. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a empty Pokéball it had a cobalt blue and black top with a silver crescent moon on it. I happily smiled and put it with my license and Pokédex.

**A little earlier Eevee's P.O.V**

I paced back and forth feeling anxious as I patiently wait for Cody to arrive here. It has been forever ago since I woke up and went to our meeting spot, but he still hasn't shown up yet. "Hmm... I wonder where Cody is, he has never been late he would always come and see me here in the morning...?" Not saying it particularly to anyone I decide to speak aloud to myself. "Why did he chose this place to meet here any way?" I said while trying to think of a reason my eyes widen from recognizing the area. "... Huh I never noticed this until now, this is the place we first met when I saved him from those Mightyena." I began to smile remembering how we met and how much we have bonded after that night.

**Flashback three years ago**

I ran as fast as my brown fur covered paws would allow me as I got closer to three Mightyena and the human. I came running through the bush as soon I as the first Mightyena was in my sight glaring angrily I charged at him hitting him in side with my strongest tackle. He yelped out and landed in-front of the human, I quickly turned and hit the closest Mightyena next to the previous and quickly struck him directly in the muzzle with another tackle. The Mightyena let out a loud yelp as he was flung into a tree causing him to let out another yelp in pain. He slowly slid to the base of the tree I quickly checked to see if the two would get back up seeing that they were both unconscious I turned to the third.

Looking at the final Mightyena I assumed he to be their leader. His sharp deadly fangs penetrating the boy's leg I glared angrily at the Mightyena, angrily his eyes met mine. My body began to shake recognizing those eyes it was the same Mightyena who attacked me and my sister. He let go of the boy's leg and began to evilly smile at me he stepped closer to me my body began to tremble more I took a step back. He took another step closer and I quickly spun around and took off running his smile grew as he chased after me. I ran into a dead end finding myself in-front of the cliff I came down from earlier turning around to face the Mightyena. I got in aggressive stance staring at his dark red eyes my body still trembling.

? "Heh heh heh.. is that really you Bre?... it has been quite long time since I have seen my mate.. hehe." My body began to shake more not only from fear, but also anger an disgust at myself. The tone of his voice acting like he was caring, but his words were dripping with lust. "I don't dissever to be called that name.. but it was me or will be again." I kicked back against the ground throwing myself forward he didn't have enough time to react to my quick attack my claws slashed across his right eye I tried to hit straight on, but I put to much strength into throwing off my aim luckily not enough for me to miss him. By the time his eyes and nerves caught up to what happened he saw the trail of bright light go by him he turned around and saw me with blood on my left paw against my nails. He let out a small whimper in pain feeling the damage I did to his eye.

? "Rrrgh.. your stating to tick me off, I don't have time for you sweety.. so what do you want I'm busy?" "Firstly Scar, I want to know why your trying to kill that human and secondly I want to know if your two lackeys back there I knocked unconscious are the same two from are first encounter?" He began to smile evilly he turned to my right again began walking towards me. I wasn't going to let him get behind me and out of my sight so he could try to sneak attack me so I began to walk in the opposite flow of him we were now circling each other. Scar "Heh hehe... I'm happy you remembered my name, my two lackeys back there aren't the same ones you'll have to keep searching heh.. heh heh heh..."

(Damn it, just when I thought I was this close to getting my revenge..) "What is so funny?" Scar's smile grew he suddenly stopped I quickly stopped in my tracks and got in an aggressive stance. Scar "Hehe... who said I was going to kill him, since your still sort of sore at me and my lackeys I thought I should get a new mate." I lowered my head a image of the human I saw earlier being forced to do what this sick monster wanted. Suddenly I felt an uncontrollable rage build up in me I kicked off the ground and charged at him with another quick attack. Right before I was going to hit him in the chest I used a tackle. He tried to get out the way this time expecting my the way I was going to attack. By trying to side step me I nearly missed, but I managed to strike his back leg.

"Rrrgh!" I sent him sliding back as he yelped out I slid behind him and ran at him again with a tackle, but he hit me hard on the right side of my head with his right paw sending me to the ground. Scar "Now you really made me mad!" He picked me up in his jaws and slung me into the cliff side I let out a loud yelp in pain. I quickly got back on my paws and looked up at him his smile gone now flaring his teeth. Scar "Why do you even care he is just a human!" I looked down trying to think of a reason why I cared what would happened to him I couldn't think of anything. "I don't know why... but I do know that I made an oath to never let anyone be hurt or killed by you and your lackeys!" I quickly hit him under his muzzle with a tackle he flipped backwards I felt dizzy from the impact and fell over.

We both got back on are paws as we began to circle each other again. Once we circled around twice he used scary face attack feeling more scared I panicked and ran back to the human. He chased after me with a limp just when I thought I could out get away from him. He hit me with a take down attack and sent me flying into a tree. I yelped out in pain as I hit the tree I quickly got up and glared angerly in the direction I was flung.

**Eevee's P.O.V. Flashback over**

Snapping out of my thoughts from memory lane. Remembering that I was trying to figure out where Cody was. (Maybe he is not coming..) I began to tear up a bit from the thought I quickly pushed the thought away. This isn't the first time he showed up late, but I can't remember why or where he went before. "Cody... where are you?"

**Shadow's P.O.V A little while away Mightyena patrolling**

Sniff... sniff... "Hmm... that smell Midnight do you remember it?" Midnight "Shadow.. that scent its definitely familiar." Taking in another sniff. "Now I remember its the sent of that Eevee that gave the recruits and the boss that beating three years ago all right I got his sent I can't wait." Midnight "Hehehe Scar is going to be pleased with us well we better report back." We traveled Southeast of the border back to our master and leader Scar we entered the large cavern like cave passing the other members of Scar's clan the Lunar Wolf Fang pack. We finally made it to Scar's den he laid up on his throne lower to the left of his throne sat his pleasure slave and temporary mate Doom a young Poochyena who in a sense higher rank than both Midnight and myself.

Scar "What do you two have to report?" He asked in a bored and curious tone. I quickly bowed and took a step forward before speaking. "Pack leader Scar we have spotted a few other packs near the Northwest border of your territory." Scar "Hmm... Keep a close eye on the border to see if they try to enter my territory to make sure they don't try take over." "Sir yes sir." Scar "Anything else to report?" Midnight and I happily smiled to each other I nodded to him. He bowed and stepped forward. Midnight "Sir we have picked up the scent of that Eevee who ruffed up the recruits and had the nerve to fight you." Scar suddenly stood up and grinned evilly he then jumped down to us. Scar "Good job boys lets get going."

Scar walked past us Midnight was quick to follow him out I turned to follow them out. I was about to leave when Doom brushed up against my left hind leg. I looked down to him smiling deviantly he continued to my scruff of my neck fur and blew a kiss and winked at me. Doom "Come to my personal quarters tonight and I'll reward you really well.. bye bye now." He said in a lustful tone blowing another kiss to me walking towards his quarters looking back smiling more as I watched his hips sway. "Better not be playing with me Doom.. hehe I guess I do want you to hehehe.. I will be waiting for my reward." I turned and ran out of the large room after Midnight and Scar. Scar was pacing out side the caverns entrance growing annoyed and impatient as Midnight sat loyally waiting for orders. Scar "Hurry up Shadow!.. lead the way."

**Eevee's P.O.V A little while later**

I continued to wait for Cody when suddenly three Mightyena jumped out from the bushes. ? "Hey you!" The middle Mightyena who I guessed to be the leader of the group said. Looking closer at him I saw that he had a scar across his right eye. "Huh.. who me?" ? "Don't you remember us?" He then got hunched in an aggressive posture. I continued to look at them trying to remember if I have met the three before, but I couldn't remember if I did all the pain filled memories were replaced with being friends with Cody and playing and training along side him. I turned my head in a confused manner. "No.. should I?" The Mightyena hairs were on ends from pure anger his teeth flaring deadly at me. ? "Why you!"

The Mightyena quickly and angrily tackled me into a tree knocking the wind out of me I collapsed to the ground he then took a bite of my hind leg. Then the other two Mightyena ran over and bit into my shoulders and held me down causing me to yelp out in pain one after another.

**Eevee's P.O.V now in the present time**

"Uhh... how did I get myself into this?" ? "Hehe.. what you don't remember me you gave me and my new recruits a beating three years ago." He said while smiling angrily at me as I lay pinned. "Oh its you guys if you looking for Cody he is not here so you better leave while you can." Scar "Huh still arrogant even till the end." Then the left Mightyena who was holding down my shoulder bit down harder into my shoulder causing me to let out sharp yelp in pain. "So this is.. for not... letting you make Cody your mate and slave." Scar "This is just for the beating you gave us and for scaring my eye... now where is he!" I began to grin I couldn't control myself I began to laugh. "Hahaha.. now your name... fits you and... like... I would... tell you losers."

Then the other Mightyena bit in to my other shoulder causing me to let out another sharp yelp in pain. Scar "Now I'm going to ask you one last time where is he!"

**Cody's P.O.V just as Scar tackles Eevee**

I was walking to are usual meeting spot when I heard a yelp in pain from a Pokémon. It sounded like Eevee remembering when he saved me he crashed into a tree and yelped as he got up to fight off the finale Mightyena. I neared a bit closer and hid behind a tree not to far away and looked to see what made the sound and what was happening. As I hid behind the tree watching I saw three Mightyena two of the Mightyena were holding down an Eevee the third Mightyena was walking back and forth above the Eevee's head. (It can't be the same Mightyena from before it's just a coincidence.) As I continued to watch it appeared the Eevee was being interrogated by the Mightyena. The leader must be the one pacing back forth he was barking angrily at the Eevee.

The Eevee seemed unfazed by this barked back at him taking breaths from the pain in his shoulders. The Mightyena stopped and looked angrily at the Eevee the thing that caught my attention was that the Mightyena had a scar across it right eye. As my memory began to rush back to me after the Eevee had hit the tree he got up and looked aggressively in the direction it flew from then the third Mightyena came through the bush a trail of blood across his right eye running into the blood stain from where he bit my leg. The Mightyena standing over Eevee let out a few more louder aggressive barks at the Eevee. (Wait if that is the same Mightyena then that means... Oh no Eevee! I have to save him.) I quickly jumped out from behind the tree and shouted.

"Hay you stupid Mightyena looking for me!" The Mightyena turned around, but still held down Eevee and looked aggressively towards me. "I will give you one warning your going to leave Eevee alone and stop trying to kill me." Scar "Mighty ena mightyen" 'Well looks like the human got a backbone.' I then quickly snapped a low tree branch I took a step closer and swung at the Mightyena causing the leader to back away I continued closer to Eevee and swung again making them to get away of Eevee and to back away I quickly bent down to Eevee and grabbed him and ran back to the his den. I quickly made it back to Eevee's den I was definitely a lot faster then I was before. The Mightyena couldn't keep up with me, but they had my and Eevee's scent they would be here soon.

I sat Eevee down on his bed I got him two years ago I then took off my back pack and laid down the branch next to my bag. "Oh Eevee this is all my fault.. if you would have never had saved me you wouldn't be hurt." Eevee "Eevee eve ev evee" 'Its not your fault Cody.' "No Eevee it is I couldn't protect myself then I still can't protect myself, but I'm going to make this right I will fight them off if they kill me maybe they will leave you alone." Eevee tried to get up, but was in to much pain. "Don't worry Eevee I will protect you." I reached in my bag and pulled out some Oran berries and laid them next to Eevee. I picked up the branch then walked out of the cave trying to fight off the Mightyena to protect Eevee.

I stood my ground holding the branch tightly ready to fight them off the Mightyena; I could hear the Mightyena closing in. Their rushing paws breaking fallen branches and crashing through bushes they came jumping through the bushes. They stopped in front of me flaring their teeth and growling in an aggressive stance. Scar "Mightyena might yena mightyena." 'Back off boys he is mine.' Their leader barked I tensed up getting ready for them to attack me, but the other two Mightyena moved to the either sides of Eevee's den. "All right Mightyena give me your best shot." Their leader jumped at me quickly swinging the branch, catching him in the shoulder with the branch sending him to the ground. He yelped in pain quickly getting back up growling angrier at me.

Getting cocky I let my guard down he quickly tackled me to the ground. He lunged at me trying to rip my throat out with his sharp fangs, but I quickly used the tree branch to block his sharp teeth. I quickly heard a loud crunching and snapping sound then suddenly the branch snapped in half and flew out of my hands. Now the Mightyena stood over me I began to pain as fear enveloped me the Mightyena seeing the fear in my eyes seemed to smile evilly. Scar "Might yena mightyen." 'Hehe.. whats the matter human your were so brave a minute ago?' I quickly let out a loud cry in pain as I felt my left leg being penetrated once again by the same Mightyena's fangs a thought quickly crossed my mind. (I have to get away and out of his hold.. maybe I could save myself if I use Pyro!.. oh yeah I left her in my bag damn it.)

**Conversation with team in Cody's P.O.V**

Aurora "He hurt you!" Aurora growled angrily regaining his composer he gave me sympathetic smile. ".. I'm so sorry that happened to you Cody." I smiled at his concern for me I began to fill my face turn a light red as I blushed. Luckily the light from the fire hid my blush well or at least I hopped. "Its ok it wasn't the first time he has bit me." Aurora began to happily smile returning mine not noticing Bre silently growing to himself at Aurora. ((Aurora's thought) That blush of his makes him so much cuter, and I pissed off that Umbreon once again haha two birds with one stone.) Aurora "What happened next?" Aurora asked again in a concerned, but also curious voice. "As I was saying."

**Continuing in Cody's P.O.V**

After removing his fangs from my leg he looked up at me licking his lips as I saw my blood on his muzzle. He turned back around thinking that he was going to take another bite I braced myself for his teeth to sink in, but I never did feel him take another bite. I looked up at the Mightyena curious to why I didn't feel his teeth sink back into my leg again. The Mightyena released a low rumbling growl as his dark red sinister eyes gazed right through me the sight was terrifying beyond belief, but my life and the life of my friend was on the line I had to try something or else face death. Not all however was as it seemed the Mightyena's nightmarish stare had dissipated and a different stare was revealed his eyes where almost deviantly lustful as he gazed over my body almost drooling.

I couldn't believe it I knew exactly what sinister thought was on this Mightyena's evil mind and there was no way that was ever going to happen. My fearful thought of what this Mightyena had planed was confirmed when his bulgingly thick deep red colored erection swung down between his strong rear legs whilst it dripped with the white liquid of his rising excitement. He looked at me as his head lowered and revealed his sharp deadly fangs he once more released a sinister growl and then silence as it almost looked like a grin passed over his long snouted face. The Mightyena took a few steps over my trembling body so his face was now pressing against my own his breath a very poison of rotting scents and his drool and my blood now covered my cheeks as he forcefully banged his head against mine.

His swinging erection now dangled over my body as it drenched me in his pre all the while still releasing one sinister growl after another. "I know what your after Mightyena and there is no way your making me d..." I was silenced by the snapping jaws of the Mightyena. Scar "Mighty ena yena!" 'Oh you will or else!' Fear wrapped round my small fragile body as terrible thoughts passed through my head of exactly what else he meant, but I couldn't do that its not right its sick and wrong how could I do such an act or could I, looking down at his thick pulsating erection. Maybe I should think this through maybe if I do what this Mightyena wants me to he would let me and most importantly Eevee go. A thought repeated could I actually do this, staring at the thick erection of the Mightyena.

The Mightyena stepped a few more inches closer his erection was now dripping on to my chest and closing in on my face looks like I have no choice. "O-ok I will do it... I will do what you want." I said trembling with fear as I looked into the deadly stare of Mightyena. Scar "Might mighty ena ena yena" 'I know you will boy you have no choice.' My fear grew to almost toxic levels as I shook with fear the Mightyena not phased by this moved a few more steps so that his thick bulging erection now hung above my face and dripped all over me it was terrible, but I knew I had to for Eevee. The erection moved over my chin and I could feel it's outer surface the shaft was smooth and sleek wet with pre I knew this was not going to be pleasant.

So I thought if I moved fast maybe I could end this quickly and get it over with. I slowly opened my trembling lips and then the rest of my mouth slowly I slipped them over the tip of his erection as my eyes closed tightly shut and the taste of his pre entered my mouth. The taste was on every inch of my mouth and it was vile the nasty taste almost made me be sick, but I managed to control myself and get half his bulging erection inside as I started to suck it. I couldn't believe what I was doing it was terrible I tried to picture me being somewhere else to hide from what was happening, but the terrible taste kept bringing me back. The Mightyena's howls of enjoyment were just another reminder of what I was doing and it made me even more sick and just when I was about to give up and let the Mightyena kill me it got a lot worse he started to howl louder and I saw his body tensing up.

I didn't know what he was doing, but I very shortly got my answer, but not before he made this worse by taking control and forcing his erection even deeper into my mouth to the point it was reaching my throat causing me to gag. He stopped and released a high pitched howl as his erection swelled and released what seemed like a river of his seed into the back of my throat I couldn't help, but swallow as the revolting taste slid into my stomach. There was to much though and not being able to take it all it exploded from my mouth as I began to cry the taste leaving me feeling more sick as he removed his now shrinking erection from my mouth and began to lick himself. His cum covered my mouth, face and body it was revolting and my stomach couldn't handle it any more forcing me to be sick and bring up the cum that I had just swallowed.

Making everything worse as I curled up in a ball my eyes filled with tears. I then heard familiar sound it sounded like the Mightyena was laughing I looked at him seeing him continue as he stared at me. Scar "Mighty ena yena Mightyena mighty ena mightyen" 'Did you really think I would let you and Bre live if you sucked me.' I quickly realized what the Mightyena had said and that he did laugh at me my anger rising faster than I could think I punched the Mightyena that stood over me in the groin causing him to yelp in pain while collapsing to the ground in pain. He quickly got up now in rage he bit into my shoulder I let out loud cry in pain as he dragged me to a tree near by. He began to bark angrily to the the other two Mightyena they both quickly ran into Eevee's den.

I then saw the other two Mightyena drag out Eevee dropping him a few feet away from me they then walked over. They started to bite me I let out a scream in pain every time their teeth sank into my skin Eevee growing with anger got up. Eevee "Eevee eve evee vee." 'Stop hurting my friend.' The Mightyena's leader let go of me and spoke to Eevee. Scar "Might ena yena?.. Mighty ena mightyen" 'What was that?.. Speak up pipsqueak...' I heard it then snicker I heard Eevee's voice speak again. Eevee "Eevee eve evee vee." 'Stop hurting my friend.' The Mightyena the sank it teeth back into my shoulder I continued to cry out in pain. Eevee "I said stop hurting my friend!" Two of the Mightyena got off me and took a few steps towards Eevee.

Their leader released my shoulder and turned around to face Eevee as well. I looked around to see who yelled that, but didn't see anyone besides Eevee and the Mightyena. "Eevee did you say that?" Eevee "I did Cody.. now stop hurting my friend!" Scar "Oh and what are you going to do about it pipsqueak." Eevee began to growl angrily then suddenly Eevee started to glow with a bright light. The Light began to get brighter as he was enveloped, I watched confused and awe struck for a moment. I then quickly realized that he was evolving as I watched now out of amazement I spoke. "Eevee your evolving!"

**Author's notes:** To my readers I'm feeling in a good mood so characters can be added into the story, if I'm tempted enough. Meaning you'll have give plenty of details of said character. To insure your character has a chance to get in complete the following fields. **Human characters:** Name: ?, Age: ?, Gender: ?, Hair color: ?, Eye color: ?, and finally info (meaning back story and or personalty. Preferably both, unless I can get a grasp of the personalty then not needed, but will need to know what Pokémon he or she uses on their team or if their evil or good. **Pokemon characters**: Name: ?, Age: ?, Gender ?, Species: ?, Eye color: ?, and finally info (meaning back story and or personalty. Preferably both, unless I can get a grasp of the personalty then not needed, but will need to know if they are evil character or good character.


	3. Bonding friendship will there be more

**Author notes: warning mild rape in past. **Thank you: shadowgear7, stevethepokemaster added my story to their story alert subscription. A very happy thank you to Darkness013 for reviewing/submiting a OCs, and for adding my story to your favourites. I like your OCs so they are getting a spot in the story, but they won't be appearing until the next chapter oh and found the "smitten with him" part funny, searched it up first result came up said that it ment that she would like to hit him lol. Ok serious again **please read and enjoy, a couple of spots still left in the OCs** and **don't forget to review please**.

Chapter 3: Bonding friendship will there be more between us

**Cody's P.O.V**

Once the light that covered Eevee faded where Eevee stood was now an Umbreon, but something was different his glowing rings glowed blue instead of yellow and his eyes where a bright yellow instead of red. Umbreon "Now what were you saying about me being a pipsqueak." The two Mightyena in front of their leader shook with fear they slowly backed away from me except their leader who stood bravely. Umbreon quickly charged a dark ball of energy I recognized it to be shadow ball and shot it between the two Mightyena they were blasted through two trees the impact killed Shadow as for Midnight he crashed into shadow's body causing him to pass out and not share Shadow's fate. Then his attention turned to their leader.

Umbreon "Make this easy Scar just leave Cody alone and leave.. and I wont attack you." Scar "Uh… Stay back I'm warning you… come any closer or try anything funny and I'll kill him right here where he lays." Umbreon quickly stepping back a few steps worried not wanting to cause me to get hurt. Scar began to smile evilly. Scar "That's right do as your told." He said licking his lips with the dark lustful ideas that were going through his mind Umbreon trembled with disgust. Forgetting about me I got to my feet my legs trembled and shook as I stood up getting ready to punch Scar in the back of the head signaling Umbreon to hit him with his strongest attack. I hit the Mightyena named Scar square in the back of the head he let out a yelp in pain and stumbled back making my move I ran out of the way.

Umbreon charged up his strongest shadow ball and hit Scar sending him through several trees. He spoke as he tried to get back on his paws. Scar "Is that all you got.. pathet.." Failing to do so he collapsed out cold. My body began to shake more as my thoughts grew foggy I collapsed to the ground passed out from the loss of blood from the bites. Umbreon bandaged my wounds and carried me back to his den. It was almost eight o'clock when I woke from the pain quickly coming back to me. "Uhh… my aching everything." I lifted up my right arm in-front of my face looking at my red and black Pokétch reading the time to myself. '7:40 P.M.' I sat up seeing Umbreon laying up against me asleep. (He slept right next to me he really cares about me.)

I felt myself blush a little I reached over rubbing his shoulder gently waking him up. He stretched and let out a cute yawn he now looked up at me with a concerned look. "Umbreon thank you for saving me again." I said sadly, but appreciatively looking to left of him feeling sad that I couldn't protect him. It was him again risking his life to save me.

**quick Umbreon's P.O.V**

Looking up at him I saw how sad he was that he couldn't protect himself epically me. I began remembering what he said to me earlier when he brought me back to my den. (Cody "I couldn't protect myself then and I still can't protect myself...") Feeling saddened as well not used to his different usual warm and happy personality, wanting to comfort him I spoke. "Its ok I know you tried your best Cody.. its because of you that I evolved.. if you hadn't tried to save me I wouldn't have been able to save you.. or myself." He began to slightly smile then growing to a full smile; I became filled with happiness again.

**back to Cody's P.O.V**

Just now remembering I could re-understand what Pokémon are saying I looked back happily to Umbreon. "Thank you Umbreon." Umbreon "Hay Cody why were you late this morning I been waiting for hours?" "Oh! that.. I had to get some things in town." Looking happily toward my bag Umbreon didn't notice this. "I got something I wanted to show you its in the front pocket of my bag." Umbreon slowly got up and walked over to my bag using his teeth he pulled the zipper looking inside he saw a Pokéball. The top had a half colbolt blue and black design with a sliver crescent moon in the center between the two colors with a trainer licenses. He quickly turned away from the bag and jumped on me smiling happily at me. "I'm an official trainer now."

Now looking up at the happy Umbreon eyes I continued. "You asked me if you could stay with me three years ago now that I'm a trainer will you join me on my journey?" Umbreon was crying into my chest with tears of joy as he looked back up into my eyes. Umbreon "Yes Cody I will." Feeling even more happy now that he said he would be my partner. "Uh… Umbreon you want get off me." Looking embarrassed he climbed off of me I went over to my bag. Worried about my leg I crawled over to it not wanting to hurt myself more and pulled out the Pokéball. "I got to put inside for moment, but I'll let you back out as soon as its done." He nodded understandingly I tossed the Pokéball at the smiling Umbreon he quickly went in side.

The Pokéball didn't even shake like the Pokémon trainer manual said the Pokéball shakes when the Pokémon does not want to be captured. The Pokéball makes Pokémon have feelings of friendship that it didn't have toward that human and show officially that they are owned by the trainer. The Pokéball made it's familiar ding bringing me out of my thought I then picked up the ball then I through his ball in the air. A bright light filed the cave then quickly dimmed revealing Umbreon. He stood in-front me again he looked even happier than before as he wagged his tail. "Well since you're my Pokémon now I can give you a nickname how does that sound?" Umbreon "I would like that a lot." "Hmm... how does Bre sound?"

Umbreon looked like he had a surprised look on his face when I came up with that nickname.

**Umbreon's / Eevee's P.O.V Flashback three years ago **

I was surprised at what he came up with making me relive some past memories. I remembered back to when I first met Cody after I took him back to my den. I was going back out to hunt again still feeling hungry since I haven't ate. It has been quite long since I went back out the sun was starting to set feeling more disappointed that I didn't catch anything to eat. It has been nearly four days since I have ate I need to.. my ears twitched to the direction of my den. Suddenly I heard the human boy I saved earlier cry out in pain I quickly became worried. Quickly sprinting back to my den to check on him worried that the Scar and the two Mightyena from before came back. Wanting to have his way with the human which I vowed never to allow. "I'm not going to let that happen to anyone ever again."

**Bre's P.O.V. Flashback inside another flashback one year ago before meeting Cody**

I was with my family in our den I was in my room relaxing on my straw bed when my younger sister Sarah came in. Sarah "Hey Bre..." I opened my eyes and looked up at her and smiled. "Hey sis... you need something?" Sarah "Bre I want to show you something." I sat up from my bed I looked up into her light brown eyes curious to what she wanted to show me. Sarah "You remember when we went out into the forest and we got separated and I got attacked by a bunch of Wurmple and that's how I evolved into a Leafeon?" "Yeah how could I not when we got back to the den I got an ear full for almost a month..." She began to smile showing her little fang and laughed. Sarah "Hehehe." I gave her a stern look in annoyance she quickly lowered her head sad that I was upset with her.

Sarah "Sorry again big brother... any ways while we were separated I found this beautiful spot I wanted you to see it." I began to smile and bowed to her then looking back up to her. "Anything for my little sister." She blushed and began to smile the joy of me wanting to go see it with her made her start jumping around in my room. After a few minutes she calmed down and we went to main room of the den. We entered the main room of then den finding our father Storm a Jolteon and mother Jade a shiny Leafeon. Sarah "Hey can we go out in the forest... please mom?" Jade "Sure honey... Bre take good care of your sister and don't stay out to long." Sarah "Yay thanks mom!" She ran out of the den as soon as she heard mom say sure I shook my head smiling and let out a sigh.

"Sure mom don't worry I will protect her and what happened last time won't happen again." I quickly ran out of the den to catch up with her I had to squint my eyes due to the bright light shining down right over the entrance of the den as I climbed out of the hole. My eyes had not adjusted yet I then tripped over something and landed on my back a few feet away from the den. Sarah "Hehehe... you walked right into that one big brother." As my eyes focused I saw that it was Sarah's paw I tripped over she walked over to me and hovering her face over mine her body lingering above my small stature compared to hers she began to smile as she looked at me I began to blush being irradiated from falling for her prank and for being this close to her like this.

Sarah "Hehehe... what's the matter Bre.. are you embarrassed to be this close to such a sexy girl and who happens to be your sister..." She began to wiggle her butt flirting with me trying to get me aroused. Sarah "Maybe I should call you little brother because I am bigger than you hehehe." "Oh shut up you know I'm not interested in girls." Her smile grew as she stood over me revealing her right fang again. Sarah "Your so fun to make mad... hehehe." My blush deepened as I got more irradiated I quickly snapped back in an angry tone. "An just because your bigger than me does not mean your stronger than me and besides I told you not to act like that." She got off me and walked a few feet away and turned back around facing me with her head hung from my scolding.

She started to tear up as she talked. Sarah "I-I'm sorry Bre it's Iris influence she taught me to act like this to attract a mate.. I-I just wanted to practice." I felt bad for getting to upset with her and tried to get her to forget about it. "It's ok I shouldn't have got that upset." She seemed a little less sad then I remembered that she wanted me to see certain spot. "So you ready to see it what you wanted to show me." I rolled over and smiled she quickly cheered up and was ready to lead me there. "Lead the way." (I shouldn't have said that.) She took off in a sprint I was barely able to keep up with her as she ran through the forest. We had been traveling for a good twenty minutes I was still like thirty feet behind her I shouted out when I lost sight of her.

"Sarah wait up were not supposed to go this far away from the den." Sarah "Ok Bre!.. I found the spot I wanted to show you anyway." She shouted back when I finally got caught up to her she was waiting ten feet away from a cliff watching the sunset. I walked over beside her from this spot you could see almost everything in the forest. You could see the secret lake and not to far the waterfall as the water ran over the edge into the stream below the light from the sunset shinned perfectly in line causing a rainbow. The sight was like a dream it was so beautiful my eyes started to water. "Its so beautiful I have never seen anything like it." I looked over to Sarah she was smiling I looked back to the beautiful view when she broke the silence.

Sarah "See I told you it was beautiful." We watched the sunset for hours I noticed it was getting dark I got up. "Ok we should go now its getting late." She lazily got up and looked at me sadly. Sarah "Do we have to Bre." I began to stretch my tired legs and she did the same. "Yes we got to go back the den mom said not stay out to late." We just started to walk down the path when three Mightyena jumped out of the bushes. Feeling scared we backed up I looked back noticing we were running out space to back away. ? "Good job boys you found me a new mate." The Mightyena in front said giving a few light snickers. (He must be there leader.) I quickly got in front of Sarah in a aggressive posture ready to fight them off to protect her.

Sarah "Big brother help." She began to tear up I quickly tried to calm her down. "Don't worry sis I'll protect you." Their leader let out a few more snickers before speaking again. ? "Oh how cute her brother is trying to protect his sister.. ha she should be protecting you." My temper got to me and I charged the Mightyena trying to tackle him, but he simply side stepped me then with his tail he slammed me into a tree. I let out loud yelp in pain as I landed it felt like I was choking. As I tired to catch my breathing and get back to my feet their leader spoke again. ? "Oh did I hurt you I'm sorry I don't want to hurt my mate." He said in a nurturing tone then quickly turning into lust and evil intentions. ? "Hehehe alright boys you can share the girl he is mine."

I tried to get back on my paws, but stopped when what he said sunk into my head suddenly I felt my hind leg being pulled. My nails dragged against the ground as he dragged me to him. (I'm not interested in girls which only leaves one gender which was my own. I wanted to have guy for a mate, but I didn't want to be raped.) He flipped me on my back he quickly put his groin over my face slowly his bulgingly thick deep red colored erection swung down between his strong legs. (Oh why is this happening to me I'm going to be raped by this Mightyena who is so big. Where were you when I was searching... wait! this is not the time to be thinking like that I have to get away so I can save my sister.) ? "Suck…and don't dare thinking about biting me or else."

He said this bearing his sharp fangs making my fear to rise I slowly took his length in to my maw slowly trying not scratch or bite down. He let out loud howls of pleasure trying not to enjoy myself he pushed down on my head causing me to take his entire length into my mouth causing me to gag a little, but wanting to end this quickly I sped up my sucking. He removed one of his paws from my head and braced himself against the tree. His breathing becoming heavier and faster he eventually let out a long high pitched howl as his erection swelled and released what seemed like a river of his seed into the back of my throat I swallowed it all while tasting the salty bitter taste. (Mentally I was enjoying the taste as I licked the inside of my lips, but I shouldn't be enjoying this it was rape and I needed to save my sister.)

He was watching me and began to smile evilly. ? "Where did you... pant... learn to do that kid?" I slightly blushed understanding that was compliment I turned my head away ashamed of myself. ? "Whats your name kid?" I was still blushing as I slowly opened my mouth. "My name... i- s B- Bre." ? "Well I really like you Bre... oh and I saw you lick your lips if I didn't know any better you enjoyed doing it... which means your... hehehe well if you liked that I'm going to take you to the next level." I began to blush deeper when he realized my secrete. He then got off of me and started to clean himself. Now having a free opportunity I looked over and saw the other two Mightyena. One of the Mightyena was humping her face and the other humping her.

I tried to get up, but the Mightyena that made me suck him got his erection hard again he grabbed me by the scruff fur of my behind my neck then putting me on all fours in front him. He pressed his weight against me then pressed his bulging erection at the entrance of my tail hole. He then quickly shoved his entire length into my tight ass on the first thrust causing me to let out a loud yelp in pain. Not giving me a chance to adjust he began to hump me hard in my ass. I tired not moan besides the pain I was enjoying the feeling, but the pain was to much. I gritted my teeth trying to stop the pain and not enjoy it, but my body was betraying me. My light red erection starting came out of my sheath, he was to big tears began running from my eyes he was almost done with me.

Every time I tried to pull away he pull my shoulders back causing him to go deeper and harder every frust increasing in speed. He gave one last strong frust and inserted his knot into me an released into me. I couldn't move my legs as he held me in place I felt him release two strong burst and then three weaker burst. My erection dripped long amounts of pre as it throbbed for attention, he pulled out his now deflating erection and walked away. ? "Shadow, Midnight were leaving." Shadow and Midnight "B..but, Scar were not..." They had swapped positions earlier then pulled out her they were interrupted by the snapping jaws of Scar. Scar "Are you disobeying a direct order!" Shadow and Midnight quivered down scared of the their leader.

Shadow and Midnight "... Uh.. no s-sir." They followed Scar as he left me there on the cold ground I weakly looked over and saw my sister on the ground. She was not moving my erection now had returned in side of my sheath I dragged myself over to her and tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't wake up. She died of a heart attack it from the stress on her heart. From that day I stopped calling myself Bre until I evolved into an Umbreon and could protect overs.

**Flashback over back to other flashback**

I saw that the Mightyena wasn't here the human tried to get up, but was in to much pain. He cried out again I walked over to him looking at his leg worried I left my den and went to get more leaves. I returned and sat down the leaves next to his leg and started to undo the bandages on his leg. I was having some trouble with getting them off he started moving I quickly moved away he undid them he winced in pain as he did seeing this he reassured me he wasn't a threat I quickly re-bandaged his leg. It was getting late I went out to get some fire wood I gathered lots of small branches once I returned I started to fix a fire. I scrapped my nails against the hard surface of the cave's floor towards the twigs causing sparks to fly onto it and try to start a fire, but couldn't the constant strikes from my paw was hurting me.

The boy yelled out pleading to me stop he really cared about me I didn't see or know why, but he did. He grabbed a pair rocks positioning them in the direction of the twigs he crashed them together the sound scared me I backed away, but continued to watch sparks flew off the rocks eventually he started a fire. After a while he thanked me he told me his name and asked me for mine he realized it was a stupid question and said I guess no nickname I nodded my head. I told myself that I already had a name I'd go by it again once I evolved. Because Bre was Sarah's strong older brother I failed her I didn't deserve be known as that once I evolved I would be stronger and I would avenge my sister and punish the ones who killed my sister.

**Flash back over back to current time**

Coming back from the memory lane I happily told him. "Sure Cody Bre sounds great I love it." I happily jumped up on him and rubbed my head against his shirt he began to laugh. Cody "Bre... hahaha.. stop it... haha.. come on that tickles." I stopped when my nose caught a familiar scent on him. He noticed I was sniffing him and began to talk. Cody "What is it Bre?" ((Cody thought) Why is he smelling my shirt... Oh! he must smell the Eevee from earlier on me.) I looked up at him thinking where I smelt this scent before he began to smile then began to speak. Cody "Oh you must smell that Eevee I met earlier."

I turned my head in a confused expression. "What Eevee?" Cody "It was a friend's Eevee I used her to get my trainer license later she started rubbing on me." (Hmm... Iris I wonder how she is I haven't seen her since she left maybe it was her.) In a annoyed sarcastic tone I spoke my mind. "Anything else you forget to tell me?" He put his hand on his chin as he thought. As I looked at him waiting for his reply his expression changed from happy to worry. "Is there something wrong Cody?" Cody "Uh... There is one thing I forget to mention I better show you." I got off of him he then went over to his bag again I sat on my bed wondering what he was getting. He unzipped the bigger flap on his bag he reached in and pulled out another Pokéball it had a engravement of a flame on it.

"Why do you have two and why does it have a flame on it?" He tossed it into the air a bright light flashed from it blinding me as it lit up the cave. Once the light faded stood in front me was a Chimchar.

Cody "B-Bre I want you to meet.. Pyro they made me take her.. if I didn't they would have took my license." (A thousand questions began to rush in my head. Is she Cody's partner, is he telling me the truth, what was the point in asking me to join him if he had her!) "Cody I need to ask you some questions." His voice became saddened and worried. Cody "Um... sure Bre go ahead." I lowered my head as I asked him my questions hopping to get answers. "Is she your partner?" A few seconds passed with silence I began to worry not hearing his answer he quickly broke the silence.

Cody "She is not my partner Bre you are.. no offense Pyro, but I didn't want her to come with me, I wanted you to be my partner, we have become such close friends since I'm going to be a trainer I'm going to have to travel meaning I would have had to left you... I wanted us stay friends that's why your my partner." (That answers those questions but..) My thought was interrupted when I heard whimpering sobs. I raised my head to see what was making the sounds he began to cry I felt bad about questioning him about the Chimchar named Pyro. "... Why are you crying... I'm sorry if I upset you Cody." He began to answer my questions through sobs as he began to smile. Cody "No Bre... you didn't upset me I'm happy... I'm crying because your my closest and dearest friend I'm so glad that we met that day.. and that we are friends."

He was crying tears of happiness about how close we are and our friendship after he finished I felt happier after hearing his deep kind heart-ed words I also began to cry. I looked at the Chimchar named Pyro asking her with my eyes is what he was saying true. Pyro began smile happily and nodded answering my question. I became wrapped in warmth and happiness knowing that what he said and that he really meant it. I got off my bed and walked over to him I pressed my front paws on his chest so I could stand on my hind legs I leaned closer to his face and licked away his tears. He stopped crying and began to smile more I started get off him when he wrapped his arms around me. I suddenly felt even more happier than I had a few minutes ago oddly.

I quickly remembered that he hugged me before he left after I saved and helped him. I oddly felt extremely happy when he did that. I began to blush as he hugged me at that moment the answer to my first questions in my head when I first saw him and why I cared about him so much. (I finally know why I feel so close to him.. and the reason I felt like I needed to save him.. was that I love him.) He began to speak into my ear snapping me out of my thought. Cody "Thank you Bre... I'm glad were such great friends.. will be friends forever I just know it... I guess we should get ready to leave on are journey together." He let go of me my blush still showing brightly not wanting him to notice I turned away from him.

I turned to face Pyro she looked at me seeing I was blushing she began to smile realizing that I liked him. I quickly looked back at Cody for a split moment he was turned back to his bag to get our Pokéballs. My attention returning back to the flame chimp Pokémon. "What you smiling about?" I said in a annoyed low voice so Cody wouldn't hear us. Pyro "Oh nothing..." She started out in a mischievous and playful tone as she smiled more. But looking at my serious and angry expression she quickly realized I was not playing around. Pyro "Uh... noth-nothing." I began to smile hearing her stutter knowing my intimidation worked. "Good now don't say a thing to him that I was blushing or fact that I like him." She replied in the same low scared tone. Pyro "Uh.. don't worry I won't say word."

Cody snapped our attention back to him when he spoke out so we could hear him. Cody "Ok lets get going." We quickly turned to face him we both had are normal happy expressions on are faces Pyro wrapped her arm around my should bringing me into a friendly hug. Cody turned around and began to smile. Cody "Aw.. you two are getting along great looks like your both going to be good friends... All right Pyro return." He pointed Pyro's ball at her and red light came from it, touching Pyro's body then Pyro was disappeared inside of the ball. Cody then deactivated the ball and put it on the second slot on his belt loop he then brought out my ball he started to point at me. Cody "Bre re..." "Cody!.. uh can I... stay out of my ball?"

He tilted his head as he pondered the thought he began to smile. Cody "Sure Bre you can stay out of your ball I was thinking about letting you stay out of your ball any way." I began to happily smile re-leaved I let out a sigh. (I didn't like being inside the Pokéball it felt to cramp I only went inside so I could join him.) He did the same as he did Pyro's ball and put it on the first slot of his belt loop. "So what are we doing and where are we going?" Cody "Oh right almost forgot to tell you I'm going to need to go my house to get my stuff ready.. so we can stay the night at my house and we can leave on our journey in the morning." "Sounds good with me." Cody picked up his backpack and slung it over left shoulder he picked one leg up and placed it in front of him and began to pick the other and do the same I noticed it was the bandaged leg.

Feeling concerned about I shouted at him to stop before placed his leg down. "Wait!" His face had a shocked confused expression as he looked down to me. Cody "Uh... what's the matter Bre?" "Cody don't put your leg down you might still be hurt from earlier." He looked down at his leg noticing the bandage I made. Cody "That was a close call Bre thanks I forgot... so how do we know if my leg is good to go?" I walked over to his raised bandaged leg "let me take a look." I placed my paw on the side of the bandage undoing the top half of the leaves connecting and holding the bandage together. I removed the bandage to reveal the wound, but the wound was gone? No sign of bleeding and it looked like it his leg had never had been bit into it looked like scratch now.

(Wow! he heals fast or I'm getting really good at doing this.) Cody "So um... Bre how is my leg?" "Uh... your leg looks good to go you can take bandage off as well." He placed his leg down not feeling any pain he began to smile he then kneeled down and finished undoing the bandage. He looked up at me staring at his leg he made eye contact with me and smiled I began to smile and I felt myself start blush again so I looked away. He raised himself up adjusting his backpack he announced. Cody "All right Bre! lets go." We walked out the cave we were heading south then east we had been walking for ten minutes from the my old den when I got idea. "Hey uh.. Cody can you wait here for a second?" Cody "Um.. sure Bre." Cody sat down in the shade under a near by tree I walked back to my den.

Ten or so minutes passed as I walked back to my den once I arrived back I noticed two trees were on either side of the entrance. I began to smile realizing my idea will be easier now. "Great!" I looked at the left tree and charged up a shadow ball as strong as I could and then released it, the shadow ball went soaring through the air and into the base of the tree causing it to crack and send splinters flying off the tree. "Hmm... that's odd I charged it as strong as I could, but I could only barely crack it earlier I was able to break through several without trying." I turned to the over tree and charged up another shadow ball I charged it up making it as strong as I could and shot it at the base. Again it only cracked it causing splinters fly from the tree.

"Huh I charged up as strong as could and still only cracked it.. why can't I break the tree?" As I thought about why I couldn't break the tree I remembered what happened earlier. (When they were hurting Cody I had to protect him I felt an uncontrollable rage I was filled with massive surge of energy and was able to do so much damage, but now that there is no need to protect him. So my power has returned to normal?)

**Cody's P.O.V early before Bre walked back**

We were headed back to Eterna City my home town we were about ten minutes away from Bre's old den walking in silence. Suddenly Bre broke the silence surprising me as he spoke not expecting him speak and still trying to get used to being able to re-understanding Pokémon. Bre "Hey uh.. Cody can you wait here for a second?" "Um.. sure Bre." I noticed a near by tree and decided wait there until he got back I walked over to the tree and sat down. He walked back to in the direction of his old den a few minuted passed in silence I began to wonder what he was doing. "So I can understand Pokémon... I can remember that I used to be able to understand Pokémon, but why did I forget how to?.. and why did I forget that I could?" I became too wrapped in my thought and relaxed as I sat under the tree fell asleep.

**Cody's dream / flashback P.O.V six years ago**

I was bored in my room lying on my bed thinking about becoming a Pokémon master. The silence was broken as I laid on my bed my door opened and my dad peered into my room smiling. I sat up feeling happy while wondering what he wanted. "Hey dad!" Cody's father "Hey son I got a gift for you." I began to smile happily. "Really! What is it?" He stepped into my room his smile growing while his right hand was behind his back. I went closer to the foot of my bed waiting to see what he got me while still smiling. He brought his hand in front of him he was holding a Pokéball it was custom made instead of being red it was blue and had two light blue crests. I looked at the ball confused about why he would give me a Pokéball I was not allowed to catch a Pokémon until I got my license.

"Thanks dad, but why are you giving me a Pokéball?" His smile grew as he spoke. Cody's father "The Pokéball is not the gift it is what is inside of the Pokéball." He handed me the Pokéball I took into my right hand. I happily smiled wondering what Pokémon was inside well there is one way to find out. I tossed it in the air my room was filled with a bright white light. The light was so bright I had to cover my eyes I used my left arm cover my eyes from the blinding light the ball returned to my right hand. Once the light faded I removed my arm in front my eyes I saw a pair of emerald eyes stare back at me. I jumped back at the sudden surprise and closed my eyes I quickly calmed down. Quickly I realized it was my Pokémon staring at me I opened my eyes to see what kind of Pokémon it was.

It had chestnut orange fur under it's eyes on both cheek were two black marks around it's neck looked like a yellow inflatable collar looking lower it tails forked near the end of it's tails it's chest fur and around the black marks was a cream colored fur. It was a Buizel my smile grew as I sat leaned back looking at it leaned forward sniffing my face I became surprised at it sudden movement and so close to my face. Buizel "Bui bui bu bui bu?" 'Nice to meet you, hey is something wrong you look scared?" As it sniffed around my neck I began to calm down and smile also noticing it had to two spots on it's back. It was a male he looked up at me seeing me smile he began to smile too he happily hugged me. Feeling him hug me and having him my friend made me feel happy I began to hug him back as tight as he hugged me.

We let go of each other I looked over at my dad. "Thank you dad I love him I will take good care of him." My dad began to beam happily as he smiled. Cody's dad "So what are you going to name him?" I looked back at the Buizel he looked at me happily curious as to what I would name him. "Hmm... I got it how about Jake?" He growled letting me no he didn't like it. "Umm.. what about buizy?" He looked annoyed at me spraying me in the face with a weak water gun attack. I wiped myself face off smiling. "Ok I guess I deserved that... ooh what about.. Riley?" He began to smile happily as his tails shook side to side quickly. He then quickly wrapped his paws around me and hugging me. Buizel "Bui bui!" 'I love it!'

"Haha I take that yes.. Riley it is." A few days pass Riley and me became really close friends we would play outside and hang out. I taught him about a lot things we used around the house and how we used them. It was late and we had been playing outside we came inside and went up to my room. We laid down on my bed and watched a movie about a Buizel who fell in love with an Umbreon it was Riley's idea the voices were translated so people could understand if they didn't it would have been quite pointless to watch because no one would be able to understand well except for Pokémon. While we were watching the movie the idea of people being able to understand Pokémon got me thinking I decided to say what I was thinking to Riley.

"I wish I could understand Pokémon that would be so cool!.. I could become closer to them and be able to help Pokémon in need." All the while I said this out loud Riley smiled little did I know what he planned. My mom walked into my room. Cody's mom "Cody its bath time." I looked at Riley he had a sad face asking me if he could join me I smiled lightly and turned to my mother she was a few feet away from my room when I called out to her. "Uh.. mom!" She walked back into my room wondering what I wanted to ask. Cody's mom "Yes dear?" "Uh is it ok if Riley can bathe with me?" She was silent for a moment as she thought about my question she began to smile as she spoke. Cody's mother "Sure I don't see anything wrong with letting him its import to bond with your Pokémon this will help you bond with him."

She then walked on out of the room I happily looked back at Riley he was smiling as much as me he then did a double fist-ed pump like he was psyched. I turned off the TV Riley got off the bed and walked over to the door waiting for me. I walked towards the door he turned around and we walked out of my room and down the hall. We entered the second door on the left I walked over to the shower turning it on letting the tub fill while it heated up. "Do you want to get towels or do you want to stay and heat the water up." He put his paw on his chin as he thought about it I was expecting him to stay with the water. Riley "Bui bu bui." 'I will get the towels.' he said pointing at himself he turned around and walked out the bathroom leaving me surprised.

A few minutes passed as the water became comfortable buizel came back smiling holding two towels and wash clothes he shut the door behind him. I took them from him and put the towels on the towel rack I put the rags on the tray next to the soap. I turned on the shower head on the warm water began to flow. I pulled my underwear off unceremoniously and stepped in shutting the glass door behind me stepping under the flow of warm water. My tiredness felt like it washed away under the stream. A second later the door opened again and Riley tiptoed into the shower with me his eyes looking everywhere, but at me. I adjusted the flow as it began spraying down on us I enjoyed the feeling of the water hitting my body it felt like thousands of kisses all over my body I looked over at Riley he had huge smile on his face he was also enjoying the feeling.

"Want some help washing your back?.. I will do you, if you do me?". ((Riley's thought) I should accept his offer I'll have a stronger friendship and trust with so I could give him that ability he wanted.) Riley "Bui." 'Sure.' He said in a positive tone I sat down on the floor so he would have a better reach. Riley stood behind me toying with the shampoo before pouring a glob on his paws and massaging it into my head and back. His furry paws slowly worked their way lower and lower down my back, scrubbing suds onto them feeling his sort of rough pink pads then rinsing them off with handfuls or I guess pawfuls of water in this case. Riley "Bu-bui bui bu." 'O-ok… do me now…' He said slightly stuttering he turned around so his back faced me.

I went to grab some of his shampoo, but he stopped me handing me my own shampoo. Riley "Bui bu... bui bui." 'Your hair smells nice… I wanna smell like that too." I shrugged and gathered a good lather before diving my fingers into his soft fur. As an weasel like Pokémon, he had two layers of oily fur to keep warm, a rougher outer coat a chestnut orange, and a fluffier undercoat which was soft like a Flareon's tail. I felt his body shudder underneath my ministrations as my hands dipped lower and lower. Riley was on his hands and knees now, his butt pointing at me his tails covering his private areas. I pulled the shower head off the wall and set it to massage, washing the suds out with a beating barrage of water.

I finished washing his back he stood up and he grabbed the shower head from me. "You ready to get out?" I asked, having wasted as much time in one shower as we would have been there two. Riley "Bu Bui!" 'O-one second!' He said his voice in a higher pitch than normal. He had his back turned to me so I couldn't see what he was doing with his paws or the shower head. The water squeaked off we opened the door and stepped out he stepped out first so I asked him. "Can you hand me that towel?" He picked up a towel I had lain on the towel rack and handed it to me then grabbed his own towel which he dried himself off with quickly. I took the towel from him and began to dry off shortly after I finished drying off.

I heard a odd squishing sound I turned to look at Riley saw that he dropped the towel. His right arm was lowered between his legs his arm was was rising and falling very fast and his tails swished back and forth from joy from what ever he was doing. Curious to what he was doing I stepped in-front of him he stopped as he saw I was now in-front him. I saw between his legs a long light red flesh standing tall in his paw it was dripping with a white liquid. I continued looking at the light red flesh my curiosity growing as I looked up at Riley's face his fur around his nose and eyes was tented a dark red showing through his fur. He began to smile at me as I glanced back down to the light red flesh as it continued to drip.

He raised his right paw and pointed it at me then stretched himself so that his face was between his legs next to the dripping flesh and gave it a lick. He came back up and continued to smile I started to catch on to what he wanted me to do. I got on all fours I leaned closer to the dripping flesh I gave it small taste lick it tasted sweet, but at the same time slightly salty. Liking the taste I licked it again Riley shuddered at this I opened my mouth letting the light red flesh slip into my mouth I began to suck on it trying to get more of the sweet juice. Riley's tails was thrashing back and forth he was panting very loudly while smiling I looked up at him his eyes were shut his tented fur grew even darker becoming even more noticeable as I continued getting larger amount of the sweet tasting juice.

I felt the light red fresh grow thicker at the base and longer Riley began to thrust his hips forward as I continued I gagged a bit. I began to lick the swelled base I heard Riley let out a loud scream that he muffled with his paws. I then felt and tasted a large amount of the juice, but it was sweeter and warmer I happily swallowed it all a small amount of excess shot on my lower lips and on my right cheek. Riley wiped it off with his right paw and licked his paw clean. "Mmm... what that was that it tasted good?" Riley "Hehe.. I tell you when your older." "Aww.. I don't want to wait..." I jumped back landing on butt on the rug in surprise thinking I understood what he said. "Wait a second did you just talk! How can I understand you?"

Riley smiled at me as I sat there confused. Riley "I can't tell you everything, but I gave you the ability to understand the language of Pokémon." I smiled at what I heard I jumped forward wrapping my arms around him hugging him with joy. "Thank you Riley!.. I got to tell my parents." I let go of Riley and started to stand up and walk out the bathroom. Suddenly Riley grabbed me by the wrist stopping me. Riley "You can't tell anyone Cody.. bad things will happen to me if you do." I was shocked at what he told me I was scarred about what might happen to him if I told someone. Riley "Please Cody.. promise me you won't tell anyone." "I promise Riley.. I won't tell anyone." Now that I can understand Pokémon mine and Riley's friendship has grown even stronger. A few nights later I was sleeping on my bed Riley was laying next me on my bed also sleeping.

**Riley's P.O.V**

I groggily woke up from the sound coming down stairs I sat up and stretched letting out a yawn that would been cute to Cody if he was awake. I crawled to the foot of the bed and climbed off my paw pads and nails clicked on the wooden floor. I walked to the door opening it quickly I stepped out his room and shut the door quietly. I sneakily walked down the hall hearing the voices of Cody's parents talking loudly. Wanting to know what was going on for the past four nights I walked down the stairs getting closer so I could better hear what they were saying. Brain "I'm sick and tired of you hating me for giving our son his first Pokémon I know you were raised in a village that despised Pokémon but this isn't right."

Alana "Brain I want you to get out my house and take the fleabag mongrel with you." Hearing her call me that ticked me off my anger got the better of me and I barked at her. "I'm not a fleabag mongrel you ugly hag!" 'Bui bui bu bui bui bu!' I instantly put my paw over my mouth I tried to run back to Cody's room, but I slipped and slid down to the base of the stairs. I rubbed my paws above my tails trying to soothe the pain. Alana "Get in the ball leave with him and don't come back." I stood up and angrily stared at her. "No!" 'Bu!' Alana "Get in the ball!" "No!" 'Bu!' She stared daggers into me suddenly she struck me across the face leaving a bright red mark showing through my fur. I let out a yelp in pain as my head shot to the side do to the force I turned back to face her with fierce rage.

"I will not leave my friend our friendship is to strong for you to make me leave Cody." 'Bui bui bu bui bui bu bu bui.' She understood what I said and was even angrier she slapped me in the face again then stepped on my tails. I continued to let out yelps in pain from the abuse, but it was worth it. I wasn't going to let anything or anyone epically her separate the bond we shared. Suddenly I then felt myself being dragged into my Pokéball. "No I won't leave C..." 'Bu bui bui b...'

**Cody's P.O.V**

I woke up hearing Riley scream I jumped out my bed I threw open the door and ran down the hall to the stairs. I saw my father with a suit case he was wearing his glaces the glare of the light blocking his eyes he was frowning he opened the door and slammed it behind him. I ran down stairs I found my mom tears in her eyes. She told me that my father had left her for another woman and took Riley with him to give to her as gift. Since that night I never saw my dad or my best friend again I grew very sad I went into a depression. My mother took me to see a therapist about my depression he gave me medicine which made me emotionless my mother didn't like this and got him to give me mood motivators. The effect made happier the side effects of the medicine and the therapy sessions made me forget how to understand Pokémon.

**Flashback / dream over Cody's P.O.V**

I woke up hearing a loud explosion back towards Bre's den concerned about him I quickly put on my bag and ran back to the cave. When I got close enough to see Bre's den I saw him charge up a shadow ball and shot it at the right tree. The tree cracked at the base and sent large splinters flying in the air he stared at the tree. (That is weird he was able to destroy four trees with only one shot why can't he break it down.) I stared at the tree confused why he couldn't destroy the tree. He then charged at the left tree he jumped up his tail was glowing a bright silver he quickly flipped in the air crashed his tail into the tree. He quickly landed the tree crashed to left of the cave entrance he then did the same to the other tree.

He quickly landed again feeling light headed from the flips he stood still the right tree didn't crash to the side of the cave and was coming down directly where Bre was standing. "Bre!" I ran over to him as fast I could jumping I quickly grabbed him and rolled to the side the tree crashed a few feet away from us. I let out a sigh of relief I noticed I was above him I looked down to his eyes they were tightly shut he slowly opened them I blushed when I saw his eyes. Bre "Uh.. T-thank you Cody." "Y-your welcome Bre are you ok?" Bre smiled as he spoke. Bre "I'm fine.. uh Cody can you get off me?" "Uh.. oh! my bad hehe..." I slowly got off him still blushing lightly trying to get what had happened out of my mind I spoke.

"What were you trying to do Bre?" Bre "I was going to hide my old den I thought that we would come back to Sinnoh and we could stay the night like how we met." "That makes sense.. yeah that's great idea let me help." I walked over to the left fallen tree Bre walked over next to me. Bre "Ok push." He began to push himself against the tree I quickly put both my hands on the tree and pushed. We manged to move the tree so that the leaves were centered with the cave entrance. We quickly did the same to the other tree. Now it looked like there wasn't a cave I turned to my right looking at Bre who sat next to me wagging his tail. He got up and took a closer look to make sure no one will notice the cave. Looking satisfied he turned back to me and smiled.

Bre "Ok Cody I'm ready to go now." "All right lets go." We walked back in the direction we came from earlier passing the tree I fell asleep under I could see the tree line getting thinner. I could see through the trees the back garden wasn't to far ahead I glanced at the time on my Pokétch. '8:45'. I stopped walking Bre suddenly stopped in his tracks behind me I turned to face him. He looked at me confused wondering why we stopped. Bre "Why are we stopping your house is just a little further ahead?" "I got a lot of explaining to do to my parents Bre.. can you get in your ball for minute I let you back out as soon as I tell them everything?" He turned his head as thought about it he nodded his head agreeing. Bre "Alright Cody."

I pulled Bre's Pokéball off the first slot I pressed the button on the center activating it I pointed it at Bre. "Bre return." The red light like laser shot out from the Pokéball it hit his body then he was brought inside of the ball. I clicked the button on the Pokéball again and then put it in my right pocket. I continued walking back to my house I entered the back garden quickly making my way to the back door and opening it. I quickly was pulled into my house by my parents my mom hugged me while my step dad shut and locked the door then also quickly hugged me. Cody's mom "Well did you graduate the trainer school and get your Pokémon and trainer license?" I acted sad and lowered my head. Cody's mom "Oh honey its ok you can try again next year."

I raised my head and smiled and began to laugh a little. "No need to wait till next year I have all ready passed!" Both my mom and step dad spoke in unison. Cody's mom and step dad "You did! we're so proud Cody." They wrapped their arms around me and hugged me. Cody's mom "So what Pokémon did you choose to be your partner.. where have you been you should have been back hours ago?" I smiled ignoring her question where I had been for so long wanting to answer that later. "Sit down and I will show you." We walked into the kitchen and they sat down at the table I pulled off my belt Pyro's ball and tossed over the table. Pyro appeared on the table she did a back flip as she landed my step dad smiled. Cody's step dad "Hmm something told me that you go with a fire type might have been because you got a hot temper haha." Cody's mom "So this is your partner what is her name?"

I reached into my pocket and grabbed Bre's ball in my right hand. "No she is not my partner, but she is apart of my team her name is Pyro.. this is my partner." I pulled out Bre's ball and tossed it over the table then Pyro quickly jumped up on my left shoulder giving Bre the spot light I assumed. "Come on out Bre!" He appeared on the table he looked happy, but serious at the same time trying to impress my parents. Bre "Umb umbre umbreon!" 'Hello nice to meet you!' He turned around and happily jumped up on me licking my cheek he smiled as he sat down loyally wagging his tail as rings glowed and darkened. Cody's mom and step dad in unison "How.. why do you have an Umbreon as a partner I thought they only give first form starters which were limited to set number of species.

"As I said he is my partner and he has name its Bre.. I got a lot of explaining to do." Both my parents sat there waiting for me to explain to them. "You remember when I got chased by those three Mightyena I told you about?" Cody's mom and step dad in unison "Yeah?.." Well I left out some things that had happened they didn't leave after the leader of the group bit me.. Bre was an Eevee at the time and heard me screaming from pain and for help came and saved me he took down the three strong Mightyena." Both my parents looked at Bre who still sat on the table wagging his tail faster smiling with his eyes closed. Cody's step dad "Amazing!" Cody's mom "Wow! what else happened?" For the next half hour I told my parents about how me and Bre bonded, how he saved me from the Mightyena again for the second time.

Leaving out the part about what Scar made me do and how I could understand Pokémon for obvious reasons, and I told them how Bre healed an treated my wounds. Cody's mom "That is amazing Cody you are really lucky to have such a good friend as Bre." She turned to look at Bre he looked back at her smiling. "I guess we better get to bed we leave on our journey first thing in the morning." Cody's mom "Good night." I stood up Pyro still sitting on my shoulder Bre stood up and bowed to my parents. Bre "Umbre umbreon." 'Good night.' He jumped down from the table and followed me up the stairs to my room I walked down the hall. I opened the door and walked in and sat my back pack near the head of my bed Pyro jumped off my shoulder and landed on my bed next to my bag.

Bre quickly padded his way over to my bed and jumped up and laid down getting comfy. I then quickly walked over to my closet to get clothes out for what I was going to take. (Hmm... I think I will go with some black jeans, burgundy hoodie, black and blue hat…) I suddenly felt like that feeling when someone runs their fingers up your spine or like your being watched. I looked back and saw Pyro was asleep on my right pillow Bre laid a little further down from her asleep. I turned back to the closet my thoughts drifted back to Bre when I saved from being crushed from the tree earlier. (I was on top of him I felt myself blush when I saw his eyes are faces just inches away from each other close enough to ... what am I thinking he is my friend and besides he is a Pokémon.)

I continued to pack my stuff away to be ready in the morning I glanced back out of the corner of my eye and saw that Bre was staring at me. I felt myself blush again as he watched me I quickly finished packing and sat my clothes out for the morning. I undressed down to my shorts and I climbed into bed I reached over to the night stand and turned off the lamp. I then tried to get comfortable Bre climbed up closer to me so my arm draped across his back we both shortly after fell asleep together.

**Bre's P.O.V Three year later**

We worked hard for three years we competed in Kanto, to Johto, then to Hoenn. During the time we stayed in those areas we have tried to catch some new Pokémon to the team, but I was to strong for them even my weakest tackle always knocked them out. We stayed in caves because I didn't like to stay in my Pokéball and Cody wanted to make me happy by staying in a caves because I was used to it, but that wasn't the only reason we stayed in caves Cody didn't like Pokémon centers not wanting ask about it I let it go. I would leave the cave in the middle of the night so my lust for Cody wouldn't make me rape him in his sleep I had to pleasure myself just to stop myself. We became even closer friends. (We are finally headed back to Sinnoh my home maybe tomorrow.. I will tell him my feelings I have for him.. maybe... the only question is does he feel the same way?)


End file.
